I hate you more
by xforeverandalwaysx
Summary: When stubborn new girl Kim Crawford meets the popular Jack Brewer, it's hate at first sight. Jack can get any girl he wants, but is this all about to change? Can Kim ignore him, and resist falling for his flirtatious nature? Read to find out. Rated T just to be safe. KICK. - JACE AND MILLIE, later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too hard on me, haha.**

**This is basically about a stubborn Kim, who meets an annoying, cocky Jack, and it's hate at first sight. She plans on avoiding him, but a few obstacles complicate things for her.**

**Most of the characters are ****OOC****, but just their personalities. Also, there's a few original characters.**

**I feel obligated to say this: I do not own ****Kickin****' it, or any of its characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I hate it. I hate that we're moving yet again. I hate that we never get to settle down in one place because of my Dad's job. But the thing I hate most of all is the fact that my older sister, Emily, actually loves moving.

"New town, new me." She says every single time, but she doesn't seem to change her annoying self at all.

I guess Dad has to transfer to, well, keep us alive? I don't know. That's a little extreme. But let's put it this way. I usually sleep on the top bunk. So we kinda need the money. Although I wouldn't say that we're that poor, but we're closer to poor than rich. However, Dad promised that we'd have separate rooms in this town, so that's a positive side.

When I look out of the car window, it's so sunny. I can see the beachy coast already. I hate to admit it, but yes, I'm a little excited. And yes, I criticized my sister for being excited, but that's different because my sister just loves the attention of being the new girl. She's always been more likable than me. She's pretty, funny, and outgoing. However, I'm always the total opposite of her. I'm kind of shy- well it's not shyness, I just hate social interaction I'm always the girl who just sits there and no one realizes if I'm there or not. I wonder if most of them realize that I'm gone. I wouldn't call myself a complete loner, but I've never had much friends, unlike my sister. People who didn't even know her, would want to know her. She's just so cheerful and lights up the room when she walks in. You wouldn't even know that I'm her sister, except for the fact that we both look-alike.

I've never been to anywhere in California before. I've usually lived in cities, so this will be a change. I heard that there's even a little park there that's full of blossom trees. Blossom trees are without a doubt my favorite trees. The cities are always so crowded and busy and I'd actually really looking forward to take a break, well until we have to move again. The neighborhood that we're going to live in is located close to the beach, and not too far from the grocery store and little convenience stores. So guess who's going to be doing the errands?

"Two miles to go!" Mel, my stepmother sings also as cheerful as always. I'd love to make it out that I have an evil stepmother, just for pity, but she's really not that bad. She's actually really nice. I pretend not to hear her, because I have my headphones on. I may come across as a little moody and anti-social but in reality, I just hate communicating and I'm just angry at myself for being so angry, but I'm too stubborn to admit it. Do you understand what I'm trying to say? Because I hope that you do.

Emily jerks my headphones off, then taps me and beams "There's two miles to go, Kimmy!" I sarcastically smile and say "Yay!" It's clear that she does not understand my sarcasm as she starts telling me her plans for when we start school tomorrow, so I put my headphones on and turn up the music.

I'm so glad that I have Daisy, my golden retriever, because everyone seems to irritate me. My mom gave us Daisy for my ninth birthday, my last birthday she was with us. My mom was my best friend. My parents broke up about five years before she died, and he started seeing Mel about a year after they broke up. But it was good because they stayed as really good friends. And above that she became friends with Mel. She was so beautiful and flawless. I'm fifteen, so it's been about six years since she died. I still miss her so much.

* * *

I step out of the car and admire the beautiful view of the sea from our house. Since it's still spring, there are loads of gorgeous cherry blossom trees around. The new house isn't even that small, actually it's kinda big. But the house next door, which isn't connected to our house- just some distance away, is an even bigger house. It's huge! Our house is high up, and the fresh air smells so good. We start unpacking, and go into our house. It's really cool.. It's by far the nicest house we've ever had.

"I get the first pick!" Emily shouts as she runs upstairs.

I run upstairs after her. As long as we won't have to share, I'll be fine. I hear Dad chuckle, but I don't know why.

I walk into a fully decorated room, which seems to be mine. My jaw drops. Dad's really out done himself this time. I hear my sister scream. That's her happy scream. I guess that her room is as beautiful as mine. I

t's really big. The largest wall is a cream color with red roses on the walls, while the rest of the walls are cream. It looks simple, but gorgeous. The floor's laminated, a light beige color, with a red rug. I have a double bed to myself! The duvet is cream, with a mixture of red and cream cushions and throws. There's a large beige wardrobe, and a desk, and so much more! Also, I notice a door that leads out onto a balcony! I walk out and almost drool over the stunning Californian coast side. I cannot contain my excitement!

"I thought that'd put a smile on your face." I hear Dad's voice. I turn around and run to give him a big hug.

"You did well." I laugh.

"Like it?" He smiles, and I smile back.

"Love it. How could you afford all this?" I ask.

"That's not your concern. That's why we moved. This job pays so much more, so we're going to be able to afford it." He gleefully explains. "I know that you hate moving around all the time. But I promise, we won't move for a while now. In fact, that's going to be our last resort." Dad assures me.

"Really? I'm sorry I've been, you know... a bit moody lately. I'm just not like Emily. I hate moving around." I tell him.

"Well that wont be a problem now, will it?" He laughs, and I laugh. "I'll leave you alone to unpack. I'll go check up on Emily. Have fun." I hug him, before he leaves. I'm literally in love with my room.

I walk to my sister's room, which is also really nice My sister's gorgeous as well.. She has naturally curly blonde hair, and it's almost as long as mine. She's much more tanned than me, and all the boys drool over her. But it's hard not to adore her, although she's a little annoying at times. She's also really brainy, and does everything right. I have so much to live up to, and my parents don't understand that I'm not like her.

I'm fifteen and I've never ever had a boyfriend. I've had a few crushes, but I never even spoke to some, so they probably didn't even know I existed. But, in the previous school I went to, me and a guy called Brett Carter kinda. . . almost, had a thing. We were like best friends, and I'm almost sure that he liked me too. But then, we typically moved.

* * *

**How was it? Was the chapter long enough? Should I continue?**

**I've planned a few chapters already, and kick meet in the next chapter. This chapter was just to start the story, but everyone will definitely meet in the next chapter! I will update really soon, because I've written the next couple of chapters already.**

**Thanks for reading, and review if you liked it!**

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, and thanks for reviewing and following my story! It means a lot. I didn't know how you guys would react, but I think it's turning out alright. To clear up the confusion of 'Summer Lovin Gal's review: The second chapter didn't upload properly, so I'm re-uploading it now. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Finally, I've finished unpacking. It's now evening, but it's still light outside. It's real daylight, not city lights.

I turn around after I hear the creek of the door opening behind me. No one's there. I hear a bark, then I turn around, and I see Daisy sitting on my bed, with her leash in her hand. "Sneaky..." I chuckle as I walk towards her. She drops her leash and completely covers my face with her saliva.

"Daisy!" I laugh. With her nose, she pushes her leash towards me.

"Do you want to go for a walk, girl?" I ask, but I obviously know the answer. She wags her tail and barks.

"Well, I don't know. . ." I tease. She starts whining.

"I guess I'll have to ask then." I say, before she jumps up on me and nearly knocks me over. I put on her leash then go downstairs.

"Dad, Mel, it's okay if I take Daisy for a walk, isn't it? It's still light outside, and I thought..." I ask, beginning to trail off.

They nod at each other in agreement, then Mel says "Sure, but we're pretty low on food, so. . ." She hands me a list and some money. "Please?" she requests.

I throw my hands in the air, and groan. "Fine."

"Thank you, sweetie." Mel says, then Dad adds "Be back by eight!" before I leave.

* * *

We walk slowly, so I have a chance to admire the gorgeous sunset and red sky all around me, but Daisy starts tugging, insisting to go faster. Although it's eight, it doesn't seem like it. It's still light out, and most of the lights are still turned off in the roadside houses.

It's stunning and peaceful. In fact, I haven't seen any other residents since I've been here. I can see a few people playing on the beach in the distance, but there aren't many cars on the roads.

I see and old couple walking towards me. The weak looking old woman is holding onto the man's arm, while she uses a walking stick for support. They both smile at me, and I instantly smile back.

We walk to the grocery store, which isn't that far away, then I check off the list as I place the items in my shopping cart, and check out. The people here are much friendlier than in the city. I love it.

I walk around the town for a while, walking by the beach, the mall, and a few restaurants, then I realize that it's half seven, so I decide to start heading home in case I get lost.

I walk uphill to get home, and it starts to get dark. In the city, I wouldn't dream of staying out after dark, alone. I'd probably get murdered or mugged. Especially since I'm only a frail-looking girl. But I'm actually pretty strong. I can defend myself, both physically and vocally. My mom made me take karate, gymnastics, and even a few self-defense classes. But I'm pretty sure that I've forgotten how to use those skills now. I haven't done karate in like two years, although I'm a black belt.

Anyway, it's much safer here than in the big cities. Plus, no one with a right mind would ever attack anyone who had a dog as a companion.

Now, I can see my home. It's actually quite dark now, but the moon and the stars that cover the dark night, seem to lighten the town.

In my neighborhood, there's a figure standing down the road, not outside any particular house, so I have no idea where he lives- he's probably just a neighbor. He seems to be taking out the trash, or something.

This excites Daisy, as she's able to break the leash free of my hand and run towards the guy, or the trash. I drop my grocery bags, and start running after her, but although I'm pretty fast, she's faster than me.

She jumps on this guy with such force, she manages to knock him over, then starts licking his face.

I'm able to arrive there in time, before he gets too angry.

"I'm so sorry!" I tremble. I'm in so much trouble. "Daisy, bad girl!" I yell, but she seems to enjoy rummaging through his trash. I grab her collar, and pull her back.

I take the guy's hand and help him up. "Thanks." he hisses.

As he steps into the streetlights, I can that he's looking me up and down, and his eyes lighten up.

"It's okay. She just gets a little too excited." I laugh, but he just raises an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was only trying to lighten the mood." I sarcastically state. I hate communicating, and when I actually make an effort, it just blows up in my face.

He stands up straight, and then looks down on me. He's kinda tall. I wouldn't call him ugly. Far from it actually. In fact, he's pretty hot. He's tanned, with scruffy brown hair. He has chocolate-brown eyes, that match his hair. He has a muscular body, and I can't deny that he's hot, but he just seems a little arrogant.

A smirk grows on his face, then he says. "It alright babe, it's not your fault that you're too weak to keep your dog on a leash. You could do with help from a strong, masculine heart-throb, couldn't you?" What the heck was that for?! He's so rude. There is literally nothing right about what he just said. Did he actually just call himself a 'strong, masculine heart-throb'? Oh, and he's so not getting away with calling me 'babe'.

"Okay first of all, don't you ever call me 'babe' again. And secondly, Weak? If a dog can knock you over, I'm pretty sure that you're the weak one here." I snap at him. I can't believe that for even one second I thought he was in any way attractive.

"I'll have you know that I'm a second degree black belt, so I'm pretty strong." He boasts. It's funny because he doesn't know that I'm also a black belt. Should I tell him? No. I could have fun with this.

"Wow." I sarcastically say, then I continue. "If you're so strong, then how did my dog knock you over?"

"It's not my fault that I can't stop attracting girls." He smirks. That smirk is so annoying. That smirk emphasizes his cockiness.

"Oh, please. You attracted a dog, and she was only interested in the trash you were taking out." I reply.

He chuckles before saying. "You're feisty. If you'd drop this whole act, I could show you around town sometime."

Did he just ask me out? I don't even know him. I don't even know his name, and he doesn't know mine.

"Like on a date?" I smile, flirtatiously playing with my hair.

"Well, if you'd like." He replies, with that same irritating smirk growing on his face.

"I'd rather not." I coldly say, and he looks a little surprised. I guess he doesn't get rejected much.

I smirk before walking away.

"Uh, babe?" He asks, raising his voice.

"What?!" I snap. Doesn't he get the point? I'm not interested. I turn around and prepare for more of his flirting.

"You forgot your bags." He says, pointing towards them.

"Oh. Uh- yeah..." I mutter before going to collect them. I did not expect that.

"I'll be seeing you around, right, beautiful?" He cockily smirks. 'Beautiful? Did he call me beautiful? Wait, was that a compliment? I doubt it.

I stop walking, turn around at him. I have no idea what to say. "I hope not" I smirk back at him, then he looks a little surprised. Rejected twice in one night? I guess this just isn't his day.

He decides to smirk instead, then tells me. "Try not to dream about me tonight, okay?" He's so full of himself.

I glare at him, before adding. "The correct term for that would be a nightmare."

This causes him to chuckle, and shakes his head in disbelief. I grunt before walking away, then he watches me go into my house. What a creep. I hope that he lives pretty far from my house, even if he does live in the same neighborhood as me.

* * *

"That guy is such a..." I groan, but Daisy growls at me in disapproval. "You're supposed to be on my side!." I laugh. She puts her head on my lap. "I guess I will be seeing more of him."

After going to the bathroom, I shower, wash my face, and put some ointment on my spots. I towel dry my hair. My hair is so thick, it takes like half an hour to dry with a hairdryer. Returning to my bedroom, I change into my pajamas and leave the door a bit open, so it's not too dark when I turn the lights off. I run quickly through the darkness, and jump into bed, hoping that a monster wont grab my leg.

As I'm starting to fall asleep, my phone starts to vibrate someone's trying to face-time me! I look at the caller ID. 'Brett'. Brett? I guess he kept his promise of keeping in touch. I turn on the fairy lights that surround my room, so that the room is lit, but dimmed.

Without hesitation, I answer. "Hey Kim" He calmly waves his hand.

"Brett!" I cheer, waving both of my arms frantically.

"You alright?" He asks, running his fingers through his brunette hair. He's so popular and hot. I have no idea why he'd actually want to talk to me.

"Sorta. . . you?" I hesitantly reply, but I try not to worry him.

"I miss you." Brett tells me with a miserable look on his face. He misses me? I just want to cuddle him. He's so cute.

"I miss you too." I sulk, my bottom lip sticking out.

"How's Seaford?" He asks, trying to change the subject.

"It's actually really nice here. It's really nice and peaceful, and there's a view of the sea right outside my window." I acknowledge, but I try not to be too cheerful.

"I'm glad you're happy." Brett laughs. Why does he have to be so sweet? Why did I have to leave? Why can't I just accept the fact that I'll probably never see him again, and move on?

"How's Denver?" I ask him, trying to focus the conversation on him.

"Boring, without you.." He smiles, and I laugh, staying up with him talking, for about an hour. The topic didn't Matter, it was just the talking. After he wishes me good luck for school tomorrow, we say goodbye and disconnect.

I smile for the rest of the night. He hasn't forgotten about me, and I certainly won't forget about him. Why did I have to move?

I already dread starting school tomorrow.

* * *

**That was really long, wasn't it? I'll try to make shorter chapters, but the next chapter I've prepared is also a little long. Was it okay? Please review if you enjoyed it, and the next chapter should be up today. **

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back for chapter 3. This is the second time for me to write this, because I accidentally clicked the 'back' button, and lost everything. I guess I'm a little clumsy. But anyway, thanks so much for the lovely reviews, and I hope that you're glad to hear that I'm definitely continuing with this story! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm so nervous. I should be used to being the new girl by now, but I'm honestly not.

I pull the blankets over my head, trying to avoid going to school. What if I don't fit in? What if I fail to make friends, yet again? I don't want to be invisible again.

After about five minutes, I decide to prepare myself for my first day in school.

Since it's the spring, I don't want to wrap up too warmly, or coldly. I throw on my favorite light blue skinny jeans, and white low top converses. For the top, I put a coral colored camisole, and a knit crochet top over it. This way, I'm not too hot, or cold- It's also super comfy.

I put on a bit of make up- not too much, just a little concealer to cover a few pimples.- hey everyone has them. And if you do not, then I can guarantee that you will. My concealer is followed by a little eyeliner on my top eyelid, and a some mascara.

I try to tackle the nest on top of my head, which seems to be my hair. I straighten it so it looks longer, and then I french braid the front of my hair to keep my hair out of my face. My hair is thick, and I like it better when it's out of my face. I want to look nice in order to to make a good impression, but I don't want to look over-done. I put on my charm bracelet, the one that belonged to my mother which is actually worth loads, as it has real diamonds on it. I run downstairs for breakfast, and eat toast with nutella. I love nutella. It goes with basically anything.

I admit it, I'm scared. In this school, I don't want to be invisible. I don't want to be pushed over. I don't want to be lonely. I want to be me. But also, I'm worried that I won't understand the work again. What if the teachers are super strict? I'm not bad at a lot of subjects, but I'm embarrassingly terrible at math. I listen in class and I try really hard, but it just doesn't sink in.

I run to get my bag, then I head off to school with Emily. Luckily, the school is rather close to our house. This is good because Dad goes to work about seven in the morning, so it's too early for us to go to school, and on top of that, Mel can't drive. School starts at eight and it's currently half seven.

* * *

Emily's fashion choice is so different from mine. She's wearing a camisole, and a floral skirt. For her shoes, she has some high heels. They aren't inappropriate for school, because she looks really nice, and she's mastered walking in heels.

"Aren't you excited?" Emily asks as we walk.

"Not really." I mutter.

"Why not?" She asks with concern on her face.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous." I mumble.

"Well you shouldn't be." Emily smiles, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"That's easy for you to say, you always fit in" I mutter again.

"Why wouldn't you be able to fit in? I know that everyone's going to want to be your friend. You're beautiful and you're funny. Just let people talk to you." She says, with an assuring laugh.

"You really think so?" I unconvincingly ask.

"I know so." She smiles and gives me a huge hug. It's times like this. . . she isn't that bad.

We reach the front of the school, and enter. The outside is surrounded by multiple students, who are all with their friends. I hope I manage to fit in.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you until you're ready." Emily says, trying to protect me. I don't need her protection.

"I'll be fine, Em. Plus, that cute guy over there has been checking you out ever since we arrived." I chuckle, gesturing to the guy standing behind her. And it wasn't only one guy that was checking her out.

"I'm not leaving you for some guy." Emily states, shaking her head. The guy comes closer towards us, and I raise an eyebrow.

"Actually, you're right. Good luck!" She cheers before walking off with him.

* * *

Now I'm all alone. I take a deep breath, and I walk through the doors of Seaford High. The corridors are packed with students. I get pushed and shoved and I'm lost. I have no idea where I'm supposed to go, or even where the office is.

People stare at me, knowing I'm new and therefore a possible prey. Some people smile at me, and a few creeps even whistle at me. When I glare at them, they immediately stop, and scurry away, their eyes full of terror.

There's a group of guys, some are good looking, and some just look a little pervy and disturbing. And- Oh no.

_Oh lord, no._

It's him. It's that guy from last night. Maybe he hasn't seen me.

Before I can turn around, he looks me directly in the eye. _Damn_.

He does that annoying smirk, then he says something to his friends, and I know that he's boasting, as he's doing that face. His friends rustle him up, then he starts to walk towards me. I freeze. I don't want to talk to him, but I can't just walk away though.

Suddenly, two girls block him out by coming over to talk to me. I let out a sigh of relief.

One has brown hair, while the other has auburn, or light brown hair. Both of them are really pretty. The brunette has tan skin, and brown eyes. She looks effortlessly gorgeous. She's wearing a cheerleader outfit, and her hair is up in a ponytail. She actually looks a little like the obnoxious guy next door.

The redheaded girl was also gorgeous. She didn't wear much make up either, just a little on her eyes. She doesn't look like she needs anything for her skin, because she has pale, but clear skin. Her hair is mid length, and she has glasses. She wore a cream cardigan over a floral dress, which looked really cute. Also, she wore converses which dresses the outfit down, so it looks nice, but not over-dressed.

"Hi, I'm Grace and this is Julie." The brunette, that goes by the name of Grace says.

"Hi!" The redhead called called Julie cheers enthusiastically.

"I'm Kim, I just moved here." I tell them, smiling.

Grace smiles back and tells me."Yeah, I'm meant to be your tour guide."

I nod, then Grace gives me a few books, and a student manual, which says my locker number and combination. "Oh, and later, we need to get your class schedule and map." Grace informs me, then we start walking towards my locker.

I look back at Jack who seems a little disappointed. I smirk at him, then I turn away.

_Sucker._

It seems that Grace's locker is by mine, as she also starts to enter her combination. She tries to pull the door, but it doesn't open.

"That's odd." Grace lets out a giggle, then re-enters her combination a few more times.

"Let me try." Julie tells her, then enters Grace's combination. She tugs on the door for a while, then she pulls it too hard and whacks her in the face.

"Julie!" Grace and I exclaim, then Julie removes her hand from her face, to reveal blood dripping from her nose. Julie looks at her hand and her eyes begin to water.

"I bet it was my brother." Grace says with some hatred and disgust in her voice.

"Okay, pinch the bridge of your nose, and keep your head tilted forward. Don't tilt your head backwards." I reassure her, pinching the top of my nostrils gently.

"How did you know to do that?" Julie asks, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

I laugh before replying "It's not hard, my mom was a nurse."

"Used to be? Why did she quit?" She skeptically asks.

"Uh- she died." I look at the floor and hesitate before replying.

Grace nudges Julie, then she apologizes, with a squeaky voice because she's pinching her nose.. "I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

I laugh at her voice, before saying. "It's okay, how were you supposed to know?"

This makes both of them smile sincerely at me, and Grace tells me how she's just going to the nurse's office with Julie, then she gives me directions to the office, but I don't remember half of it. I simply nod, then they wave goodbye.

Now I'm on my own, again.

Julie needs Grace much more than me anyway at that moment. They seem so nice. Maybe I can finally make some real friends. My last school was full of annoying 'cliques' which were really hard to join, but also really hard to leave. I hope that this school doesn't have much cliques.

I start to place a few items, and the books that Grace gave me into my locker.

Suddenly, I feel a warm arm brush against mine

* * *

**How was it? So maybe Jack wasn't in that chapter, but he's a big part in the next chapter. The next chapter will be up tomorrow, so look out for it :) Please review if you enjoyed it. **

**Question: Should I add Jack's P.O.V?**

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This chapter will be a bit different, since I'm going to be jumping back and forth between Jack's P.O.V, and Kim's. Oh, and thanks for the reviews. If you have any ideas, post them in the reviews, and I'll work on it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Jack's P.O.V**

The blonde beauty turns to look up at me, then looks away quickly. She sneaks another look at me, then groans. Why isn't she happy to see me? Most girls would give anything for this moment. She closes her locker and begins to walk away. That's weird.

"Someone's a little moody." I chuckle, as I begin to follow her down the hallway.

"No, I just don't like you." She harshly says, keeping her head down and walking faster.

She doesn't like me? She doesn't like _me_? How can she not like me? Everyone likes me. Even I like me.

I stand in front of her, and stop her from moving by putting my hands on her shoulders. "You must be really special if you don't find this attractive." I joke, staring deep into her big brown eyes.

She sarcastically laughs, before saying,"I guess I'm special." She walks around me and continues to walk.

I've never been rejected by a hotter girl. Maybe she'd fall for me if I tell her my name. I'm popular around here, so she might have heard of me. Who doesn't like hot and popular guys, right?

"I'm Jack. Jack Brewer." I tell her after I've caught up to her.

"I'm Kim... Kim Crawford." She says, keeping her head down. So that's her name. But, how did that not work? Most girls swoon at the sound of my name.

"Wait, you haven't heard of me?" I ask with a surprised look on my face.

She raises an eyebrow before sarcastically asking, "Are you a celebrity?"

"I get that you're new, so I'll forgive you for that. But, I'm a big deal around here." I say, with a huge smirk on my face.

"Wow." Kim sarcastically says, with no expression on her face. I'm beginning to think that she's not interested.

"Yeah, all the girls want me." I boast, trying to get her interested.

She laughs again, before she rolls her eyes and says. "Cool."

_Wow, am I actually losing my game?_

"Well, Kimmy, playing hard to get, huh?" I smirk, which makes her stop walking to look up at me with an irritated look on her face.

"It's just Kim. Okay, you obviously don't get rejected a lot, so listen. I'm sure many other girls like you, but no offense, I wouldn't be interested in you if you were the last guy on earth, with an attitude like that. So get used to it, Brewer." She coldly hisses.

Well, that hurt.

She looks up at me with wide eyes, so I guess she regrets saying that.

"None taken." I chuckle, then she lets out a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

Maybe he isn't that bad.

I begin to walk to the office again, but Jack stops me from moving, by causing me to slam my back against a locker. He puts both of his arms either side of me, touching the locker, securing me from escaping. People are starting to look at us.

_Erm, what is he doing? _

I look at his arm, then raise an eyebrow. He smirks and moves in close to whisper in my ear, changing the subject back to me. "It's not your fault that you're in-denial." He proves me wrong. His breath is warm enough to give me goosebumps, and I begin to feel my cheeks heat up, so I decide to do the same to him.

"And it's not your fault that you're too conceited for your own good." I quietly tell him, almost whispering as I lean into his ear, imitating what he did to me.

He stares at me before he chuckles, then I slip underneath his arm that was blocking me from escaping. I walk away, and turn back, only to realize a few girls are giving me a cold glares, and that a few guys are looking at Jack to gesture their approval.

Why would any girl want a creep like that? For some crazy reason, rude and obnoxious just isn't my type. Plus, I like Brett. Why would you want a guy that treats you like a rag doll, when you could have a guy that treats you like a china doll? I just don't get love and attraction in general. I should just become a nun. No guys, no problems, am I right?

I keep walking away, trying to ignore the dark glares.

"Hey, wait up." I thought I lost him. I turn around, but I just ignore him. "Where are you going?" He asks, after finally catching up with me.

"Away from you." I expressionless tell him, without holding back.

"You're a little feisty, aren't you?" He smirks, walking with me. Does he seriously not get the message?

"No, I just don't like you." I reply with the same facial expression as earlier.

"Sure you don't." He smirks, and I glare at him with a 'are you serious?' look. He's seriously testing my patience.

"Where are you heading, anyway?" Jack casually asks me, actually dropping his annoying act for a bit.

"To the office" I speak, because he's being decent.

"And do you know where that is?" He questions me, but I don't know if he's trying to tease me or help me.

"Yeah, sure." I reply, with a sense of confusion on my face.

He also looks a little confused for a while, until it sinks in and he sniggers. "Are you lost, Kimmy?"

I raise my eyebrow in disapproval and irritation, before giving him a glare. "Kimmy? Okay, that name is stopping right now." Can't he just have manners?

He shakes his head cockily, so I roll my eyes and continue. "Don't call me that, Brewer"

This makes him chuckle, and asks in the same cocky tone. "Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it, _Kimmy_?"

Did he just go there? He did not just go there.

Does he really want a punch in the face? Being a black belt, I could mess him up so bad. But, there's two reasons I'm not going to do that: He's also a black belt; I'd get in trouble; and then he'd know that I'm a black belt.

I can't just let him find out. Surprises are fun. Personally I hate surprises, but it's fun to surprise people. I could catch him off guard.

I smirk, then turn around, flicking my hair in his face. He raises an eyebrow in confusion, and I walk away.

There's a few people looking at us, looking rather shocked. I guess nobody's put this guy in his place. Well, that's probably going to change from now on.

I stop walking when I realize that I actually kinda need his help. I don't even know where the office is. I turn around, to see that he's actually not following me now. He's standing in a group, talking to a few guys. He's not as persistent as I thought. Jack looks at me, then smirks, resulting in me clenching my jaw.

He's still looking at me, until my phone vibrates, breaking the eye contact.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I walk over to her, and she takes her phone out of her pocket. She looks at it and smiles.

I could have some fun with this.

As she's about to reply, I run up to her and take the phone out of her hands.

Running down the hallways, I hear different variations of "Brewer, get your butt back here!" and "I will cut your kneecaps and ship you to Antarctica!" in the distance. I turn around and chuckle.

I got a head start. That isn't really fair, is it? She's never going to catch up with me if I down slow down.

After I slow down a bit, she's came to sight. She speeds up after seeing my wave her phone in the air, and pretend to send a message to a guy called 'Brett'. I wouldn't really.

Kim runs faster, which makes me run even faster. I guess I underestimated her.

"No running in the corridors!" Mrs Parker yells as we run past her. The kids in the corridors open a path for us as we dash through them. This corridor is really quiet now, and we've nearly arrived. I turn around and she seems to be slowly dying. As she speeds up, I grind to a halt. Her body slams into my back and she falls on her butt.

I laugh at her and I offer my hand to help her get up. She refuses my help by getting up by herself, then grabs her phone quickly.

"What. . .the. . .heck?" She asks in between her panting.

"We're here." I laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

She gives me a cold glare in return, before asking. "Why did you do that?"

Because I knew that even though you wanted me to take you there, you wouldn't ask, because you're just too stubborn." I smirk.

"You're crazy, and I'm not stubborn." She replies, still out of breath.

"I believe that thank you is the word." I tell her with a smug look on my face.

"I'm not thanking you." She says, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Kimmy's got attitude." I laugh, knowing that she'll freak out if I call her that.

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

Although I want to break his leg like a board, I decide to dismiss his comment, and continue my earlier statement.

"You honestly expect me to thank you, after you stole my phone, and made me run like a mile, just to get to the office? And I didn't even need your help."

I'm so not giving this guy the satisfaction of knowing that he helped me, when he's just your typical, annoying, jerky player. I've been in this situation a few times, actually. He'll be a jerk, flirt, ask me out, get rejected, then move on. Just another girl- we're all the same, no different. But, I'm not that stupid. I'd never fall for someone like that.

"You basically begged me. You loved every moment of it." He smirks. Wow, he's so conceited.

"No, I didn't." I calmly tell him, trying to keep my cool.

"Don't worry, this won't be the last time you'll be chasing me." Jack smirks, wiggling his eyebrows. What the heck that supposed to mean? I raise an eyebrow in response, causing him to read my mind. "It means that you'll fall in love with me, like the rest of the girls."

Then, without thinking I say in a dumb voice, holding it for a while. "Oh-" A wide grin grows on his face, then when I realize what I just said, I try to quickly cover up my stupidity. "In your dreams, Brewer!"

Typical Brewer, he has to finish every argument with a cocky remark. "You're right Kimmy, I will be dreaming of you."

I storm away in defeat, leaving him with the pleasure of the last word.

The woman in the office who's as lively as a dead fish, that introduces herself as Mrs Green, hands me my class schedule, and a map. The map won't be of any use, since I'm really bad at reading maps.

I leave the office and to see that Jack is still waiting there. "Why are you still here?" I raise an eyebrow and ask.

"So you know the way to your home room?" He replies with a smug look on his face. Why does he always have to look so smug? Is that the only expression that he knows?

"I could find the way." I stubbornly tell him, looking down at my schedule.

The schedule is snatched from my hands, and Jack looks down at it, before saying. "You're in my home room. All you need to do is ask, and I'll take you there."

I really don't know how to reply, because he'll probably trick me into thinking that he'll help me, then not. "Well, if you insist." I say, giving him a cautious smile.

"What's the magic word?" He smirks. I knew there was a catch. Even though I haven't known him for long, I know him well enough to know that there's always a catch. He's not that charitable.

"I'm not gonna say that." I tell him, grabbing my schedule back and putting it, along with my books into my bag.

"Say what?" He asks, playing dumb.

"Please." I shrug, before glaring at him when I realize what I just said. Wow. Did I really just- I can't believe I fell for that.

"Was that so hard, Kimmy?" He asks, with his signature smirk.

"Actually, yes." I sneer, trying to avoid giving him that satisfaction.

"Good." Jack replies, with a tone of achievement and satisfaction. I guess there was no way out of that one. He obviously likes seeing me in pain. I mean, I wouldn't exactly call myself stubborn, but- Yeah, I'm stubborn.

I glare at him, before starting to walk away.

BRRRRIINGG!

The bell rings. I look up, then loads of kids start pushing me about, rushing to home room. Jack grabs my arm and pulls me. I feel like a baby gazelle in a stampede of elephants.

"Why are you helping me?" I cautiously ask.

"If I'd let you go, you'd get trampled on. You should be thanking me." He boasts, then coldly adds. "Oh, and before you get the wrong idea, I'm only helping you because I feel sorry for you. This doesn't mean I like you."

Well that was inappropriate. I'm pretty sure he liked me about two minutes ago.

I fake laugh, making sure that he knows that he offended me.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

Okay, maybe that was a little harsh, but I don't want to seem desperate. I don't want her to know that I think she's hot, or I'll never get her. I can't lose my game.

A few moments later, we're in a quieter hallway. There's still kids in the hallway, but there's a lot less.

"Uh- Jack?" Kim asks, looking up at me.

"Yeah?" I casually reply, looking down with her.

"You can let go now, I'll be fine." She laughs, looking at my hand around her wrist.

"Oh. Uh- yeah." I shrug, letting go of her wrist.

About every ten seconds, a mixture of boys and girls greet me. She looks up at me with her big eyes, confused.

"I told you that I'm a big deal around here." I smirk.

"Why?" She asks, laughing.

"It's probably because I'm hot, funny, muscular, charismatic, a great ki-" I list, before she interrupts me. "I don't see it." She so wants me.

We keep walking a while, until we stop outside our home room. Kim takes out her schedule, then I look at it with her.

"I only have a few of these classes, so I guess you'll have to find someone else to follow around." I tell her.

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

'Follow around'?

I'm not following him around. Actually, uh- no. He's right. I am following him around But that's only because I don't know my way around yet. I grab my schedule and put it back in my bag.

"Since I'm the only person you know in this school, I suggest that you try being nice to me." Jack smirks.

He's wrong. I'm going to love proving him wrong.

"What makes you think that you're the only one I know?" I ask him, with a grin on my face.

"Who else do you know then?" He asks, crossing his arms.

"Oh, just these two girls I met. . . Grace and Julie. Do you know them?" I ask him. He probably does know them, because he's apparently, and I quote, 'a big deal around here.'

"Yeah, something like that." Jack smirks yet again, and I have no idea why. What is the supposed to mean?

If I punch him in the face, who'd be 'smirking' then? I hope one day his face sticks like that. Actually, no. Scrap that. That face is so annoying, and I'd hate seeing it even more, although I'm pretty sure that's the only expression he knows.

* * *

**I got a little carried away. Was that long enough for you? I'm sorry that I had to keep changing the P.O.V's, but there's a few things that Kim doesn't know yet, and I don't want you to know yet, either :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please review! **

**I might update again today, but if I don't, I will tomorrow. **

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This chapter is only in Kim's P.O.V, because I don't want you to know what's on Jack's mind, yet.  
Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Kim's P.O.V**

Before we enter the room, Jack tells me "Your friends are in the same home room as us."

"Really?" I cheer. I won't have to sit with him!

"Yeah, but just don't tell them that you've met me." He warns me. Huh? It's not like I'd actually want to, anyway.

"Why?" I ask, confused. I mean he's probably not a top-secret spy or anything.

"You're just going to have to resist the urge to talk about me, Kimmy." His cocky self is back.

I raise an eyebrow, then I ask "You wish, Brewer. But seriously, why?"

I don't get him. Why do some girls even like mysterious guys? Not that Jack's mysterious, just plain annoying.

"Seeing as I helped you to the office and your home room, don't you think you owe me something?" He asks. I don't know why, but he's actually right. I'd probably be lost now if it wasn't for him.

"Fine." I sigh in defeat, then he smirks "Good girl" I'm not a dog.

"I'll do it, but only if you say why" I skeptically agree. I'm so going to regret this.

He leans in closer, and almost whispers, while asking "Does it bother you that you don't know why?" So we're playing this game.

"No." I stubbornly reply. I already know how this is going to end.

"Okay, I won't tell you then." He smirks. Wow, I never knew a facial expression could bother me so much. It's an unbeatable cycle.

"I'll find out." I tell him.

"I know you will." Jack smirks. I'm so confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I suspiciously ask.

"You'll soon find out." He says, with a dark smirk. Okay, I'm officially scared. "And to make sure they don't find out, you'll walk in first, then I'll walk in about two minutes later." He commands.

I nod. I don't know why I'm actually agreeing to his mysterious plan, I just know that he's going to win anyway.

He walks away, then I walk into the class.

* * *

I look around and everyone is so noisy. The home room teacher can't control them. She's standing up, yelling in a squeaky voice "Please be quiet, as there will be a new student joining us. I don't want her to have a bad impression of this class, and most importantly me!" She looks at me then nervously giggles.

Everyone stares at me. All eyes are on me. I nervously walk in, with the eyes following my every step. I try not to show my fear, but it's hard. I feel like a weak little warthog, and they're all cheetahs, just waiting for the right moment to pounce and eat me alive. They probably would, and the teacher would be unable to control them.

She holds me by my shoulders, then places me in front of her. I feel like a little kid.

"I'm Miss Applebaum, your home room teacher." She cheerfully tells me, before she continues. "Class, this is Kim Crawford."

Almost everyone looks at me with a blank expression, so I smile and say. "Hi" This does not change the expression on their gloomy faces.

"So, tell us something about yourself. Where are you from?" Miss Pepper beams.

"Er- Well the last place I lived was Denver" I mutter.

"Oh, so you're a city girl." She states, then I slowly nod. "So, what do you like doing? Do you have any hobbies?" She inquires, as the class were actually quiet.

"Not really. I used to take a little gymnastics and karate for a few years." I respond. Jack isn't here, so at least he doesn't know that I did karate. But, his friends who were in the back of the classroom would probably tell him.

She nods in appreciation, then tells me to sit down.

I don't know where to sit. Everyone has their little groups of friends.

I feel something, or someone tapping on my leg. I look down, and I see a familiar girl with auburn hair, smiling up at me, sitting with an acquainted brunette.

"You can sit with us if you want." She kindly smiles.

"Oh, hi! Yeah sure." I smile back, before sitting down.

"Hey Kim!" Grace cheers.

* * *

A moment later, Jack comes in.

"Sorry I'm late." He says, charming the teacher. Miss Applebaum is probably like thirty, but his good looks and charisma still manage to get to her.

This is clear when she giggles and says "It's okay, Jack."

I look at Grace and then Julie, hoping that they don't try to tell me about him. I'm a bad liar. But Grace just rolls her eyes, and Julie is reading a book. Phew.

He's so strange. Why did I have couldn't I tell them that I met him? I mean it's not like that I'd want to, but he's hiding something, and that scares me.

Jack does that 'oh-so-annoying' smirk at me when he passes me, but I glare at him.

I look at Grace and Julie, and realize that they did not see. I'm relieved because then they'd ask questions. And I had to keep my part of the deal, because although I hate that he's right, I owe him.

"So, how do you like Seaford so far?" Julie asks.

"It's really nice here. It's so different to anywhere I've lived before." I respond.

"Anywhere?" Grace inquires, looking puzzled.

"Yeah. We've moved around a lot." I tell them.

"Why?" Grace asks nosily.

"Grace" Julie nudged her, warning her to stop.

"No, it's Okay. My Dad just gets transferred a lot. He said that this time, he'd transfer as a last resort. So, I have a good chance of staying here now." I laugh.

"Yay! So we can be friends!" Grace enthusiastically beams.

"Sorry, she really doesn't think before she speaks. But yeah, like I said earlier, we could show you around if you'd like." Julie kindly offers again.

I look at Jack, as he shakes his head. I guess he's warning me not to look at him, because of our deal. I don't know how to respond.

These girls seem really sweet and nice, a.k.a the complete opposite of Jack. At least now, I won't have to hang out with him.

"Yeah, thanks. That would be really nice." I thank them.

I can see him in the corner of my eye, sitting with his popular friends. Beside him, there's a girl who has dark hair, and rather tan skin. I can see that he actually looks rather uncomfortable with her around, but why? She's really pretty, however if she's friends with Jack, then I bet she's not that nice. Maybe I'm wrong to judge her before I even speak to her, but if she's so nice, why would she be so friendly with Jack?

On the other side of him, there's a boy who's kinda cute, with jet black hair. There's more of them, lots in fact, but they have their backs towards me, as they're gathered around one table.

We keep talking until the bell rings, then head to our classes. We walk to the door and I take out my schedule.

"Okay, so now you have Biology, I have Geometry, and Julie has art. Art is just around the corner, so I'll walk you to Biology." Grace kindly offers.

"Thanks." I smile back.

"Okay bye!" Julie cheers before walking away.

* * *

"Are you okay now? Just keep on going around that corner, and it's the third door on the right" Grace directs me. She's so lovely.

"Thanks." I smile.

"Good luck!" Grace says, before leaving. 'Good luck'? She's probably just wishing me good luck because this is my first lesson in this school...right?

I walk into the class, and in contrast to my home room, everyone seems disciplined and quiet. Everyone looks at me, and then the teacher looks at the clock.

"Am I mistaken to say that you're two minutes late, Miss. . .?" He bitterly asks.

"Er- Crawford. Kim Crawford. And yes, but this is my first day, so I was a little lost." I smile. He should understand.

"Well, Kimberly. I'm Mr Young, and I guess we'll be getting to know each other after school in detention." Mr Young snaps.

Oh, the irony. I wouldn't say he's exactly 'young' more like old. He's at least in his late 50's.

"Are you serious? I was two minutes late. Two! Oh, and it's just Kim." I rant back at him.

I probably shouldn't have done that. Why did I do that? I guess I let my rage get the best of me. But the use of my full name makes me cringe. It sounds so girly and that's just not me. I'm just plain Kim.

"Well! Shall we make it two days?" He asks, but I know that he doesn't want an answer.

"But-" I grunt.

"I can go on." He smugly grins. I squeeze my fist, wanting to punch his smugness of his wrinkly face._ 'Violence is never the answer, Kim_' I tell myself. I wouldn't actually have punched him... I'm not that violent.

"Sit down over there." He commands, pointing at the only empty seat in the classroom.

I don't hesitate. I have to admit that he is scary. I should probably make more friends. So far, I'd say I have two friends, but I don't know if they'd consider me a friend yet.

The guy that I'm sitting next to is currently bending over in his bag, probably searching for something. I could try to make a friend out of him.

As he gets up, I say "Hi-" Before I can continue, he looks at me and smirks as my eyes widen.

_Brewer. _

Why? Why do I keep running into him? Nope, I'm definitely not making a friend out of him.

Well, maybe we just got off on the wrong foot. Maybe if I talk to him nicely, then he'd drop his cockiness.

"Detention on your first day, Kimmy?" He teases. He keeps proving me wrong.

"Do you have to sit in that exact seat, Brewer?" I groan. At least this seat isn't permanent, right?

"I've sat in this seat for months. You're the one that decided to sit by me" There's that smirk.

This is going to take some time, and patience, which I lack. I take a deep breath, then smile. Actually, no. There's no way he's getting away with that smirk.

"Do you really think that if I knew that it was you, I'd willingly choose to sit you?"

"Obviously" He nods.

I roll my eyes, then ask "Oh, that reminds me. Why did you want me to keep quiet?"

"Keep what quiet?" He asks, but he knows exactly what I mean.

"You know exactly what I mean." I speak my thoughts.

"Enlighten me." Jack cockily says.

I groan then reply, whispering. "Why did you want me to keep quiet about meeting you?"

"You'll have to wait and see." He smirks.

"What does that even mean?" I ask confused, then I cut him off. "And don't you dare say that I'll have to wait and see, or I'll hurt you."

Although he's a black belt, I am too. I may look small and helpless, but I'm actually really strong.

"Getting a little feisty are, Kimmy?" He smirks.

"I could seriously mess you up, Brewer." This makes him chuckle. He's not the only black belt on this table.

"Oh, yeah. I heard that you do karate. Why didn't you tell me?" He asks with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't. I used to, but I don't anymore." I smirk, making him roll his eyes and continuing.

"Well why didn't you say that you used to?" This guy is completely oblivious. What's up with this amnesia act?

"I don't like you, remember?" I ask with a fake smile.

"Sure you don't. So what are you? Like a yellow belt?" He asks with a chuckle, probably assuming that I'm really bad.

Should I tell him? You'll catch him off guard, Kim. This is your chance.

"Sure, something like that." I vaguely smirk. If he wants to be mysterious, so can I.

"Come on, just tell me, Kimmy. I'll try not to laugh." Jack grins, hoping I'll give in. He's so nauseating.

"Does it bother you that you don't know what belt I am?" I whisper, leaning in, imitating what he did to me earlier.

Now it's my turn to play his game.

"No." He stubbornly shakes.

How the tables have turned. He's not gonna find out until the time is right.

"Okay, I won't tell you then." I smirk, and he rolls his eyes. I win.

"Why can't she just be like the other girls?" He whispers to himself, in a groaning tone. _Huh? _

"What's that supposed to mean, Brewer?" I scowl at him. He looks pretty surprised when he realizes that I heard him.

"I don't know, you're just different." He mumbles.

"Different?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh- yeah, you're just so annoying." He laughs. Excuse me?

"Annoying? Me? I'm not!" I glare at Jack, then he argues back. "You are." I'm pretty sure he's the annoying one.

"I am not." I argue back, with a harsh glare.

"Are." He laughs. He's not winning this one.

"Am not" This argument continues for about thirty seconds, until we're practically shouting.

* * *

"May I continue?" Mr Young asks, breaking our cold glares.

We turn to face the rest of the class, who are staring at us with a mixture of confusion and fascination.

"Uh- yes." I ponder. He probably hates me enough already.

"Good." He replies, before continuing with his lesson.

"I win" Jack sings. I glare at him, then I start again. "You don't"

"I do" He argues

"Don't!"

"Do."

"Don't!"

"Do."

This also continues for a little longer this time, before he tries to trick me.

"Don't"

"Do!" I can't believe I fell for that. I groan- he won again.

"Loser." Jack sneers, before Mr Young looks at him disapprovingly.

"Mr Brewer, Kimberly already has after school detention. Would you care to join her?" At least he's the one in trouble this time.

"I wouldn't mind that." He smirks, looking at me, as the guys in the class laugh. I roll my eyes. He's so obnoxious. Why is he so popular?

"Then it's settled. I'll be seeing you two in the library at three." Mr Young sounds so pleased with himself.

"Sounds great." Jack grins, then Mr Young flares his nostrils. He always has to win every argument. Mr Young gives up and continues with his lesson.

"Alright class, in the partners you're sitting in, you will now dissect a frog."

I probably should have listened when he was explaining the work, instead of arguing with this Jack.

"Send one from each group up to the front to get the frog." Mr Young commands. Jack and I look at each other.

"I'll go." He groans, before going up to the front of the class. _Oh, what a gentleman._

* * *

"You'll get used to him, eventually..." I turn around and see the guy that was sitting by Jack in home room.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"He's a good guy, but he can be really stubborn at times." He tells me.

"I can see that. He's just so rude and arrogant." I explain.

"You won't be thinking that for long. Sooner or later, his charm is going to grow on you. I'm Jerry by the way, I'm Jack's friend." He grins.

"It's nice to meet you, Jerry. I'm Kim, and at least you're not rude like him Oh, and I choose later...or never!" I smile, he laughs then says. "He's not that bad."

"Anyway, why did you say that I'd have to get used to him?" I ask Jerry.

"Because, uh, have you made any friends beside Jack?" He asks.

"I wouldn't consider Jack a friend, but yes, I've met these girls, so they're showing me around." I happily smile.

"Who?" He seems interested. I don't really know why, but he seems nice enough, so I continue to talk to him.

"The girls I was sitting by in home room. Grace and Julie."

"Grace? As in Grace-" He asks, then quietly talks to himself.

"So that's what he meant. . ." This is so confusing. Guys are confusing. I'd love to have telepathy. Who wouldn't?

"What?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing." Jerry smirks, acting like he didn't say anything.

"Okay..." I skeptically say, before he walks away.

* * *

Jack sits down, with the tools, and a dead frog in a plastic container.

It seems that Jack actually listened in class, since he's taking control of the task.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask him. He's not taking all the credit of this experiment.

"If you want, you can hold the frog." He replies, grinning.

"Okay." I say, as I grab the frog as if it wasn't a big deal.

I guess he expected me to freak out as I'm a girl, because his eyes widen in shock.

"What?" I ask, raising an eyebrow, then I smugly grin.

He nods his head in approval, as if he was saying 'Not bad'. Ha! He didn't except that. I may be a girl, but I can get things done.

After we finish the experiment, the bell rings. "See you later, Kimmy." Jack grins.

That guy has something planned. I don't know what, or why, but there's definitely something he's planning.

"Brewer." I spit, before I put my bag over my shoulder and leave.

* * *

**3k words, wow. I wanted to make it longer, because I won't be able to update tomorrow. I'll try to update as soon as possible though. How was it? Thanks for reading, and please review! :)**

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy with school work. Thanks for the reviews, and please keep them coming! I need more reviews for motivation to upload faster. This will only be in Kim's P.O.V again, for the same reason as last time. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Next period, I have math. I'm so bad at math.

I'm pretty sure that I passed the class on my way here. I follow the path that I came from, and I arrive in time.

I walk in and I don't know anyone here. The perks of being the new girl.

There's a space on a table, where there are lots of girls, who almost all look the same, and are giggling and gossiping. I recognize the girl that was in homeroom this morning, sitting by Jack. I guess they're a popular clique, and therefore unapproachable. I wouldn't exactly want to sit with them anyway.

There's a seat in the back on an empty table.

I look around, but I have no idea where to sit. I guess that I'd rather look like a loner than be rejected by the most popular girls in school.

I keep my head down, and sit down by myself. I know that I look stupid, because people are staring at me. I reach down into my bag and get my stationary, then when I look up, there's a group of scary looking boys and girls standing there. Some of them have their arms crossed, and some just giving me an intimidating stare.

I guess they've claimed this table. "Um- hi..." I put on a smile. Should I act scared? Okay, maybe I'm a little scared, but that's only because they look terrifying.

"You're sitting on our table." One girl says, who has pale skin, black hair, which made her skin look even whiter, too much eyeliner, and wearing nothing but black.

I look at them all, then a large guy cracks his knuckles, and another punches his hand, gesturing that he'd probably beat me up if I don't move.

After I glance at the table with the girls, the girl who was with Jack this morning gasps, then runs up to me.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry, she's new." She giggles.

"It's okay, Donna." They all instantly sing, like a choir.

Wow. How did she manage to change their personalities so easily? And most importantly why is she even helping me?

She takes my arm then drags me away to her table with her friends.

"Come sit with us." She smiles. _Do I have to?_ I can't exactly refuse after she saved my butt.

"Oh, uh- yeah, okay." I smile back.

She seems alright. When I sit down, all of her friends introduce themselves. Some of them seem a little moody, but most of them seem actually okay, despite the stereotypical personalities of the popular clique. Most of them look really alike, so I doubt that I'm going to remember most of their names.

"I'm Kim. I moved here yesterday from Denver." I tell them. I feel a little uncomfortably because they're all staring at me, and I'm not really used to being in big crowds, and there's at least seven of them on the table.

"I'm Donna Tobin." She cheerfully informs me.

I nod then I ask about the group of scary kids from earlier "Who are they? How did you change them from being so scary to actually smiling?"

"Oh, them? Just stay away from them. I'm kinda adored around here, and people just tend to like me." She tells me.

I don't think she's really trying to boast, but she's definitely boasting. She sounds so much like Jack.

The teacher, who introduces herself as Mrs Anderson explains the work.

I've always been terrible at math, and this work is so hard. I look around the room. Most of the students actually understand this work.

Donna is past halfway already! I can't copy her because although I'd complete the work, I wouldn't understand the work. I read the first question over and over, but I still don't understand. Should I ask the teacher? I don't want her to think that I'm dumb.

"Are you okay?" Donna asks me.

"Uh- no, not really." I reply, shaking my head.

"It's hard at first, but it's really easy to get the hang of it once you've started." She tells me, then continues.

"See, first you have to calculate the answer of that multiplication, then when you've done that, the rest is easy." Donna explains, pointing at my work with her pen, showing me how to do them.

"Thanks. I think I actually understand now." I thank her. I try the next question. It's exactly like she said. It's hard at first, but as I progress, it becomes much easier.

I answer the next few questions, then Donna asks "Is it easier now?"

"Yeah, thanks for helping me." I smile. Donna doesn't seem that bad, so why would she want to hang out with Jack?

After about fifteen minutes, everybody's finished the work. "I'll be back now, I'm going to photocopy this worksheet." Mrs Anderson says.

The class was so quiet, but once she left, everyone starts talking. One of the girls, who if I can recall is either called Stephanie, Tiffany, or Jennifer. . . Actually, I have no idea. Anyway, this girl, who's definitely not the brightest bulb, says to me "I heard you met Jack Brewer."

Well she's either trying to get me into trouble, or just really dumb. "

Oh... So you've met him already." Donna says, smiling through her teeth, and possibly trying not to flip out. Are they dating? Does she like him?

"They kind of have a thing going on." Another girl whispers to me. That explains why they were so close in home room.

"Yeah, he's mine." Donna warns, with a threatening tone in her voice, but they giggles to play it off.

"Don't worry, he's all yours," I assure her, with a fake smile. She's so possessive.

"Good- Uh. . . I mean oh, no." Donna tries to be sympathetic, but fails to conceal her pleasure.

A girl with multicolored streaks in her blonde hair, whispers to her "This one won't be a problem." Donna smiles, loving that I won't be friends with him.

Mrs Anderson gives us a worksheet to complete as homework. But thanks to Donna, I actually understand math for once. She seems alright, but when Jack becomes involved, there seems to be a darker side to her personality.

* * *

I have another two lessons before lunch.

In the third period, I have french class. I'm pretty bad at french, but I do know a few terms. After french, which seemed like hours, I now have world history. Although most students think that history is probably the most boring lesson ever, I actually like it.

I walk into class, to find that Grace and Julie are both there! Finally! A class where I actually know someone.

"Kim!" I hear Grace cheer before I walk over to them and sit down.

"Hi guys!" I smile. We start talking about our previous lessons, and we complain about teachers. I tell them about Donna, but not the Jack bit. I made a deal with him. Julie tells me she'd help me out with math, and if I'd ever need any help, she'd tutor me. She's so sweet.

"Alright class, settle down. So in this lesson, we'll be planning our projects about world civilizations. You'll be completing these projects in groups of twos to threes." Everyone immediately looks at each other, gesturing to be together. I look at Grace and Julie, and they nod. Although I hate doing projects, I'm glad I'll get to do it with my new friends.

We start planning our projects, and giving specific roles for each member of the group.

"Should we start tonight? The sooner we finish, the better. . .right?" Julie asks us.

Grace and I nod, then I remember. "Wait, I have detention tonight for being two minutes late to Biology."

"Two minutes? That guy's a jerk." Julie exclaims.

"Really? My brother just told me that he has detention today as well. I guess you'll get to know him." Grace laughs. I'd rather sit with Grace's brother than Jack.

"Yeah, I guess I will." I laugh back, then I continue. "I think it's only for like an hour, so I could come over after."

"Yeah, okay. Come to my house at about five-ish?" Grace asks, writing her address on a piece of paper, and giving it to me.

This address looks a little familiar. This address is by my house!

"Wow. I'm pretty sure you live next door to me" I beam.

"Really? I was at Julie's yesterday, so I probably didn't see you move in." She laughs. Grace talks about how nice our little neighborhood is, and how sweet most of our neighbors are. I've also learnt that Julie lives by the beach. We don't live that far from the beach, but when you step out of her back door, you're basically on the beach! How cool is that?

* * *

After the bell rings, we immediately make our way to the cafeteria.

After looking at the slop that they call 'food', I'm no longer hungry. Who am I kidding? I'm always hungry. I have some of the green slob, which I'm almost certain I saw move. I follow Grace and Julie to their usual table, and sit down. I play with my food, and then hold my nose while I slowly eat around the green slop.

I try to not look at Jack, but knowing that I'm not really meant to look at him, makes me want to look even more. I accidentally catch an eye contact with him, and he just does that irritating smirk and shakes his head. I look away, and hope that Grace and Julie didn't see me. This is stupid. Why am I even listening to this guy? I guess it's because he's almost as stubborn as I am. I hate to admit it, but I seriously am. Maybe if I'd ask them about Jack, then I'd ruin his little plan, and then I'd win. But, I guess I do owe him, so I'll just go along with his plan.

While everyone is eating, I take out my phone, realizing that I never replied to Brett. I write a pretty long paragraph, summing up most of my day. I mostly complain about Jack. I kinda needed to let off some steam. I wish I could tell my new friends everything, but I made a deal.

Brett takes no time to reply. 'I'd totally kick his butt if I were there.' Aw, he's so sweet.

'Thanks, but we both know that I could do that myself.' I reply. The conversation continues for a while, and I have a huge grin on my face. I look up to see Grace and Julie smiling at me.

"Who ya texting?" Grace grins. I tell them all about Brett, and they start to tease me. We just stay there pretty much all through lunch, talking and laughing. Julie plays with my hair, doing different types of braids, while Grace talks to me about gymnastics.

"So, you said this morning that you used to do gymnastics, didn't you?" She asks.

"Yeah, I used to. I stopped like two years ago. Do you do gymnastics?" I reply, then curiously ask.

"Yep. I'm in the gymnastics club, and the pep squad. Anyway, why did you stop?" Grace seems interested. "Well, we kept moving to different towns and cities, so there was no point really settling down." I shake.

Julie doesn't seem to be taking interest in our conversation, as she's still happily playing with my hair.

"You could join the gymnastics club, or the pep squad!" Grace says with a sparkle in her eyes. It's obvious that she's really happy, but I'd hate to let her down.

"I don't know, what if I have to move again?" I say. I wouldn't mind joining the gymnastics club, but there's no way that I'd ever join the pep squad.

"It doesn't matter, you can just join for a while if you want. Please?" She begs, dragging out the 'e'.

"I'll think about it, okay?" I smile, then she cheers.

The bell rings, which makes us groan in unison. "I have AP cal" Julie sighs.

"Chemistry." Grace sarcastically cheers.

I take out my schedule, and then say "English." Luckily, those three classes are pretty close to each other, otherwise I'd be lost. I guess Grace or Julie would take me there, but then I'd feel bad for making them late.

* * *

**Yes, I know that didn't have much kick, but that was mainly a filler chapter, and we met Donna. Do you hate her so far? If you don't, you probably will in the next few chapters. I promise that there will be more kick in the next chapter, so please review and I'll try to update much sooner! Thanks for your support.**

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Thanks for your continued support through your reviews and PMs. I probably should be doing my homework, but instead, I decided to write for my lovely readers. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

I walk into English, and sit in a random chair. After everyone arrives, the teacher announces that there will be a seating plan. I look around the class and I see a familiar head of scruffy brown hair. I hope that I'm not paired with him.

The teacher pairs up everyone in the class in a boy-girl seating plan.

"Kim Crawford. . ." The teacher looks around the classroom, as I cross my fingers. Please don't be Jack, please don't be Jack. "...and Jerry Martinez." Yes! I'm so glad that I'm not with the annoying Jack.

"Hi!" I cheer as he comes to sit by me.

"What it do, girl? You seem strangely happy." He laughs, with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm just glad that I'm not with Jack." I quietly tell him, making sure that Jack does not hear. Jack is paired with Donna, who seems over the moon. But he, on the other hand looks uncomfortable and a bit irritated. I guess she's a little clingy.

"You really don't like him, do you?" He laughs again.

"What makes you say that?" I sarcastically ask. But I guess I shouldn't really judge Jack, because I don't really know him yet. But so far, he just comes across as rude and cocky.

Then, just like he read my mind, he says "I guess you'll just have to get to know him then." I don't exactly want to get to know him.

"Anyway, why won't he, or you tell me what's going on?" I ask. I'm pretty sure I sound like a little kid throwing a tantrum when she's not allowed a new toy.

"What do you mean?" He asks, playing dumb. He's friends with Jack, alright.

I groan before telling him "You know... I can't tell my friends that I've met him?"

I'm not giving up. Jerry seems nicer and easier to break than Jack.

"Oh, right." Jerry nods.

"So?" I ask him. He knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"Listen, I wish I could tell you, but Jack's my friend, so I can't." He said with a mischievous look on his face.

"I get it." I grunt, then he laughs again. It's not Jerry's fault, so I shouldn't blame him for being a loyal friend.

For the rest of the lesson, I have trouble focusing on whatever the teacher is trying to teach.

* * *

It's nearly end of the day!

Next lesson, I have cooking. I love to cook, because I love food. I love food more than life itself.

The teacher goes over the basic instructions, and then since she's apparently in a good mood, she gives us the ingredients. We can to bake any sweet treats etc. Cakes and biscuits. I choose to cook cookies.

Who doesn't love cookies, right?

I actually made a few more friends. I met three girls- Mika, Tori, and Chelsea. All of them were really pretty, but also nice. Mika had brown hair, pale skin, and green eyes. Tori also had rather tan skin, and long brown hair, which was wavy. Chelsea had dark skin, and straight black hair, which looked really nice.

Mika spoke in a foreign accent, which is adorable. Tori starts to complain how her teeth hurt after finally getting her braces removed, which apparently gave her a lisp.

They are all also friends with Grace and Julie! Mika and Tori are also on the gymnastics team, and pep squad, with Grace. Chelsea made cupcakes with big handmade daisies on the top, Mika made chocolate muffins, and Tori made red velvet cupcakes. They beg me to join the gymnastics club, but like I said to Grace, I'll only think about it.

I get my warm cookies out of the oven, and let them set for a while until the bell rings, signaling for the next, and final lesson.

I look at my schedule. P.E- My favorite class ever! I love all kinds of sports. I do get a little competitive, and I'm not trying to brag or anything, but I must admit, it's one of the few lessons I'm actually good at. It's a little ironic, considering my unconditional love for food, and how most of my days are spent watching TV in my pajamas.

I put my cookies in my bag, and start walking, looking at my map. I'm lost again. I look behind me, and I realize that Tori, Mika, and Chelsea have already gone to their lessons.

* * *

I realize that I look like a lost puppy, when I hear an all too familiar voice from behind me. "Does my little damsel in distress need saving again?" I groan, then I turn around and just as I predicted, the scruffy haired brunette is standing there.

"Uh- no." I say as I raise my eyebrows, and let out a small huff of laughter. I'm a bad liar, I know.

"Whatever you say." He states, as he starts to walk away.

I run after him then almost shriek. "W-where are you going?"

Jack doesn't stop walking as he smirks to reply, "To P. E. Are you lost?"

"What? No. I just figured that if the both of us are going there, shouldn't we walk together?" I nervously giggle. I don't even know why I'm nervous. I'm not nervous.

"Well if that's your excuse for spending time with me, then sure." He smugly laughs, before I stop walking. Jack turns around, still walking, and I glare at him, and shake my head. "Are you coming or what?" He asks, turning away and continues walking away from me. I run up to him, then I start walking with him to the lesson.

Jerry was right. I guess Jack can be alright. I sense that we're getting close to the locker rooms because something smells real bad of sweat.

I follow him as he walks through a door, and just as I'm about to enter, he turns around and stops me from going in. I look up at him confused, then he smirks pointing at the sign on the door with a man on it.

_Crap_.

I almost entered the boys locker room.

I bite my bottom lip, and open my eyes wide. There are a few boys inside changing that see me and wolf whistling at me. I can feel my cheeks burning up, and I'm about a hundred percent sure that I just went as red as a tomato.

I look up at Jack again and he laughs as he notices my embarrassment. I put my head down and walk quickly away. I can hear the boys in the distance making noises like "Eyyy!" to Jack and whistling. They act like animals. I guess it was a little funny. Embarrassing, but funny.

I walk into the girls locker room, double checking the sign on the door. The smell hits me. It's not as bad as the sweat from the boy's locker room, but the strong scent of different sprays and perfumes make it hard to breathe.

* * *

"Kim!" Julie cheers, so I walk to her and Grace. "Hi guys" I smile, before we change into our sportswear. I put on my mint colored nike sneakers, which I love so much.

We walk out into the sports hall and a man, who I guess is the sports teacher, start to lay out a line of soft-ish balls, separating the hall in half. I feel a smile forming on my face when I realize that we'll be playing dodgeball. Oh, yeah!

"So you like dodgeball?" Grace asks, noticing the smile on my face. I nod my head, still smiling.

Across the hall, the guys come. They start jogging around the room, warming up, without being asked. Alright, they're definitely trying to show off.

I flip my hair over, and put it into a high ponytail, so that it's out of my face.

"Alright, let's see what you've got." Mika, who's with Grace says.

"What?" I ask, confused with her vague suggestion.

"You said you'd consider joining." Grace says with a huge grin on her face.

"And you didn't think we'd let you in without seeing how good you were, did you?" Tori smirks, looking at Grace and Mika, both of them crossing their arms.

"Right here?" I insecurely ask them, scratching my neck.

"Mhmm." Mika smirks again. Her smirk isn't as annoying as Jack's, but it's a close second.

"Fine." I guess this is my chance to show off.

We walk over to a corner where some safety mats are. I don't want to hurt myself, especially since I haven't done this for a couple of years.

I look at Mika, Grace, Julie, and Tori, and they all nod in unison.

I look down, then I start with a triple cart-wheel. So far, so good. Then, I start doing a few handsprings from one end of the mat to the other, diagonally. Okay, maybe I'm still alright. I hear a few people cheer. I run into a handstand, then start walking on my hands, before changing into a front walkover, followed by a front tuck, then I finish with a few cartwheels.

I turn around, and I see most of the class standing there cheering and whistling for me. This is a little embarrassing. I laugh and bow, to cover up my embarrassment. I walk over to them, and Tori's jaw is dropped as she whispers, "Woah..."

Tori squeals "So it's official, we need you on our team!"

"I'll second that!" Grace nods, her eyes lit up.

"You were amazing!" Julie chimes. I guess I've still got it in me.

"Thanks, but I still have to think about it." I smile, as they all nod.

Jack looks at me, pretty impressed, then I smirk at him as he shakes his head and laughs.

I can see that Donna is really jealous, because she's glaring at me in the corner of my eye. She pushes her way past us all, all eyes on her. She steps to the middle of the mat, and confidently starts to do a few gymnastics stunts. She is pretty good, then just as she's finishing doing a handspring, she falls on her butt.

The crowd starts laughing, and she hugs her knees in embarrassment.

I try not to laugh, and let my soft side get the best of me as I run over to Donna and ask her "Are you okay?"

Then she glares at me, before coldly replying "Yeah"

I stick my hand out to her, gesturing to help her up. She grabs my hand and I pull her up, and I suggest. "You should try to bend your legs more when you land." That sounded way better in my head.

Donna pulls me in and whispers in my ear. "Stay away from Jack."

The coldness in her voice gives me shivers, then just as I'm about to reply, she walks away. I wasn't exactly planning on hanging around with Jack.

Who does she even think she is, ordering me to stay away from him?

It's clear that she likes him, but nobody likes a clingy girlfriend.

She turns around and glares at me one more time before I walk back over to my friends. They look confused, then just as they're about to ask something, I shake my head, and laugh. "I don't know." They just dismiss it and explain how Donna thinks she's the best at gymnastics because she's the captain of the pep squad.

"She's not even that good." Grace shakes her head in disgrace.

"Everyone's just scared of her." Mika, with a bitter look on her face informs me.

"Why?" I ask, letting out a little puff of laughter.

"She's a little... what's the word?" Grace trails off, before Tori finishes her sentence.

"Mean, pushy, controlling, arrogant, bitchy. . . should I go on?"

I laugh. Even though she seemed a little nice in Algebra, I guess I was wrong. I don't even know why she's jealous.

Jack and I do not, and probably never will, get along.

* * *

***Wink wink* for the ending. That was a little shorter than usual, but I have so much homework to do by tomorrow. UGH, back to school tomorrow. If I get enough reviews, I'll try and update tomorrow evening after school, since I won't be able to update during the day for obvious reasons. **

**Some of you have guessed Jack's secret by now, thanks to my 'subtle' hints. You were kinda meant to know his secret, but as long as Kim doesn't know, it's fine, right? **

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews, I love you for your support. We've reached the eighth chapter already! But there's plenty more to come. **

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Coach Johnson, the P.E teacher chooses our teams.

The only people I know that are on my team are Julie and Jack.

Jack seems pretty athletic, because of his muscular build. I feel sorry for Grace, because she's with Donna. At least she has Mika, Tori, and a few other girls she's talking to. She's also with Jerry, who seems really nice.

Our team huddles in the middle. "So, are any of you actually any good, or will I have to do all the work?" Jack cockily asks, then I glare at him. "What?" He smirks.

I roll my eyes at him, before taking my hair out of my ponytail, and re-doing it, by flipping my head over and tying it up.

We all step onto the court, and stand behind the marked line, while the opposing team do the same. We get ready to run. My belly is tingling. It's probably because I'm excited, not nervous.

The whistle blows. Our team runs in and gets most of the balls. It seems that their plan was to wait for us to run forward to get them all, and then attack.

I get a few people out, and I get over-competitive, again.

Julie doesn't seem like she's very sporty, because she's running around hysterically, until a ball slams into her face.

That was against the rules!

Coach Johnson blows the whistle, telling everyone to pause. He runs up to Julie, who has blood dripping down her nose, and takes her to the nurse's office.

"What the heck was that?!" Grace snaps at a smug looking Donna, before the coach returns without Julie.

The whistle blows, signaling that this round has finished and that we'll restart the game. Our team now has one less player, which is totally unfair. But we're still going to take them down!

Once again, we stand behind the line and get into our starting positions. The whistle blows. We run into the middle and get all the balls, while the opposing team stay back.

I dodge a few balls, and I get a few opponents out. Jack's pretty good as well. I'd say that together, we're the ones who managed to eliminate most of the players.

Most of our team consists of weak looking kids, and those who can't be bothered to be here. A few girls run around screaming, until they get hit out. A few nerdy guys get slammed in their stomach, dramatically falling to the ground.

"Are you even trying?!" Jack asks a pale looking guy, who gets hit out immediately.

Grace tries to get Jake out, but she misses. He picks up the ball, and smirks "You probably shouldn't have done that, Gracie." Before he launches the ball at her, and gets her out. She grunts before walking off the court. '_Gracie'_? They must be closer than I thought. Could that have something to do with why he wants me not to tell them?

The game has gone on for about half an hour already. Donna keeps targeting me. Now, it's only me and Jack left on our team, and about three of them, including Donna.

I'm definitely not ready to lose, and I can see the determination in Jack's eyes. He's so competitive.

I hurl a ball towards a girl with blonde hair, and it hits her stomach. _Oh yeah! _I do a little victory dance, and throw my hands in the air, like I've done with almost all of my victims. I'm a little competitive, okay?

Jack tosses a ball at the guy, and it knocks him over. He also throws his hands in the air.

Now, it's only Donna. I look at Jack, and I nod, while grinning.

His eyes widen, as he catches the ball that Donna sneakily attempted to hit me with.

YES! WE WIN! Donna gasps loudly, before glaring at me. What the heck? I wasn't the one to get her out.

Our team cheer, and I run up to Jack and we high-five. His hand is so warm.

"I totally saved your butt out there." He smugly grins, feeling pleased with himself.

"Thanks, but I didn't need your help." I tell him, crossing my arms.

"If It wasn't for me, you-" He starts, but I interrupt his boasting.

"No, I didn't need-" He interrupts me again, and we keep arguing before I return to my friends and head to the locker rooms to get changed.

* * *

_Crap_.

How could I forget that I have after school detention?

I take my phone out of my pocket. _'2:57' _

Will I be able to make it to the library in three minutes? I doubt it.

Even if I do, he'll still probably say that- '_Shut up and run, Kim!'_ I tell myself, before running as fast as I can, while grabbing my map out of my bag. There's no point in me having a map. I can't read it. I'm going to be so late.

After running around the school like a headless chicken, I find a student. I ask her for directions. I actually wasn't far. I run down another corridor, before finding the library.

I look at my phone for the time, and I see it change from 3:00, to 3:01. I sigh before opening the door to see about ten students sitting in separate tables, under the strict management of the terrifying Mr Young. It looks like a prison.

Before I can say anything, he looks at his wristwatch and points to a table. I walk up to the table and sit down.

No one pays attention to me, except Jack who's tapping his wrist with his index finger and shaking his head, telling me that I'm late. I glare at him.

I wonder who Grace's brother is. She didn't say how old he is. There are girls and boys of all ages here. He's probably older, since we're freshman, there's nobody younger than us here. Oh, well. I'll just ask her tonight when I go over to work on our project.

Nobody is allowed to talk or even do any work, as punishment.

After taking out a pen, I begin to doodle on my hand. When there's nowhere else to draw on, I start to play with my hair, twirling it around my pen, and picking on some split ends.

Looking over at Jack, I can see that he's got his head on the table, sleeping.

My phone reads_ '3:30'._ Half an hour to go.

I accidentally groan out loud. Before anyone can see me, I duck behind a guy in front of me, and put my head on the table. I look up to see Jack silently laughing.

Watching the clock's every move, I play with the diamond charms on my Mom's bracelet. Diamond is my gemstone, since I was born in April. My mom was also born in April. That's why it's so precious to me. Not because it's expensive, but because it was my mom's. She wore it all the time and it reminds me of her. When I wear it, it feels like she's still a part of me.

In a last attempt to cure my boredom, I begin to play with my hair again, putting it in a side braid.

I look up at the clock. 3:45. Fifteen minutes to go. I feel like I've sat in this seat for hours, because I have pins and needles in my right foot. I try to move my foot about, but everyone looks back at me disapprovingly. I put my head on the table, watching the clock's every tick, as I start to drift off.

* * *

"Kim? Kimmy? Oi, Kim!" I hear, before someone pulls my chair from underneath me, and I face-plant the floor. At least it's carpet.

"Loser." A familiar male voice taunts, before I sit up and rub my head.

"What?" I snap, as I look up at the tall brunette in front of me. Who else would it be?

"Let's go." He demands, as I stand up.

"Huh?" There's nobody here. I guess I slept through the last fifteen minutes of detention. Okay, I know that Mr Young doesn't like me, but he could have at least woken me.

I yawn, before he tells me "Detention's over." Well, obviously.

"Why did you wait for me?" I skeptically ask.

"Just thank me. I could've let you sleep here all night." Jack smirks in return.

"I'm not going to thank you, because you annoy me." I remark, crossing my arms. I'm about ten times more moody when I wake up.

"I think you are." He nods. I bet he knows how irritating he is, doesn't he?

"Make me." I roll my eyes at him. I instantly regret saying that. Why did I say that?

"Well, if you insist." He grins, before starting to tickle me. I'm so ticklish. I hate being tickled. It's not funny, it's just annoying.

I squirm about, trying to run away from him. I try to hit him, but he's got one of his hands wrapped around both of my wrists. This is the day I die.

"Fine, fine! Stop!" I shout between laughter.

He stops tickling me to let me speak, but he doesn't let my wrists go, probably in case I run off. _Smart boy._ Jack looks at me, waiting for me to speak.

"Thank you." I mumble in defeat.

"Sorry? I didn't hear you." He smirks. I'm going to have to resist the urge to punch him right in the face.

"Don't push it, Brewer." I tell him, with a threatening tone in my voice, breaking free of his grasp.

* * *

We walk out of the school grounds, and Jack starts telling me about Seaford. He tells me about the Blossom Tree park, where there's different kinds of festivals on celebrated events. For example, on easter, there's an easter egg hunt. On valentine's day, there's a love themed fair. There are summer festivals, a haunted house on Halloween, and lots of activities in the winter. It sounds so nice.

I've learnt that Jack has lived in Seaford all his life, so everyone knows who he is, and is liked by pretty much everyone. I really don't know why though.

We walk for a bit, then I see a path leading down to a dark place, so I ask him about it.

"Don't ever go there. Apparently, some boy went down there, and never came out." He warns me, but then laughs.

If I was in the city, then I'd believe that. But Seaford? No. This seems like the nicest place on earth.

"Oh, please. You're only trying to scare me." I laugh at his attempt to scare me.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to go down there." Jack shakes his head, with a grin. He's lying.

I'm pretty brave. "Wanna bet?" I smile before starting to walk down the path.

"No, Kim. Get back here." He protests, like he actually doesn't want me to go. I turn back and look at him, before he continues, with a smirk. "I knew that you wouldn't."

Even though I'm a little scared, I won't let him get the satisfaction of being right, once again. This causes me to smirk, and disappear down the path into the darkness.

I walk past a few creepy alleys, which makes me shiver. What did I get myself into? Why did I actually come down here?

I turn around, and I can no longer see Jack. I'm deep into the darkness of Seaford. When I say darkness, I literally mean darkness. There's no streetlights, just rough-looking houses and buildings surrounding the alleys.

Although I'm not scared of a lot of things, darkness has always been my biggest fear.

Call me a five-year old, I don't care. But, nobody knows what lurks in the dark, because it's, you know...dark.

I gulp as I squeeze my charm bracelet. I wish that I wasn't this stubborn, or I wouldn't be in this situation now.

I look behind me for a way out, but I realize that I'm lost.

After a while of pure terror, I can finally see light! I start to follow the light. Maybe it's the way out of this nightmare. When I get closer to the light, I can see that it's not daylight, but fire. A fire pit!

_Oh, God._ There's life here.

My heart starts pounding when I see a group of men wearing black, with hoods covering their faces, surrounding the fire pit.

I gulp and try to creep away quietly and slowly, before getting seen. But, obviously not quiet enough.

"Hey, look guys. There's a girl!" I hear a deep voice. There's a chorus of monotonous laughing, before they start creeping towards me.

_Oh, crap._ They're coming after me. I decide to follow my first instinct, _'RUN!_' I start to sprint as fast as I can. I'm not trying to brag, but although I'm bad at a lot of things, running isn't one of them.

I look behind me, and there's no sign of them. I sigh in relief, but I keep on running, just a little slower, because that does not mean I'm safe. I run down a dark path, because I can hear the deep voices become near. I start to run faster down the path, until there's a choice of three different paths. I choose the furthest one, because the chances are that their uneducated brains will most likely choose the closest one.

I hear their voices loud and clear, which probably mean that they are almost here. I keep running until my body is slammed against something hard. I look up to see that I hit a wall, and now I'm trapped in a dead-end.

The voices are now so loud, they are practically here. My eyes widen. I was right. _This is the day I die._

* * *

I look around for somewhere to hide. Perfect. There's a huge dumpster on my right, so I hide behind it. I stay as quiet as a mouse, trying not to even breathe. It's so quiet, I can even hear their footsteps creeping closer and closer. I'm going to get murdered. I just know it.

I clutch my charm bracelet, wishing my mom was with me now. She'd protect me. Although she was the sweetest person ever, she was pretty intimidating, and she'd be able to scare these men off with a glare.

"Oh, no. She's not here either." I here one say in a dumb voice, before I hear footsteps going away. Phew! I sigh in relief, before standing up.

_Crap!_ I drop down instantly, realizing that they tricked me. They're still here. I feel so dumb, I actually fell for that.

"I like your shoes." One guy says, who I assume is the one who's been doing all the talking so far. I'm going to die. There's so way out now.

"There's no point hiding, we can see you." He says, chuckling. He's right, there's no point hiding. It wont affect anything. They've seen me. Just wait a while, as I prepare to die.

I slowly stand up, as he says "There's a good girl." I cringe at this. I'm not a dog.

I roll my eyes.

"What do you want?" I demand in a clear and confident voice, doing my best not to show my fear.

"Step forward." He demands back in an angry tone.

"No." I refuse. He can't make me. He pulls out a knife. Okay, so apparently he can make me.

I hesitantly step forward, as they chuckle at his success. He walks towards me, and circles around me, observing me. I look at his face. He's at least thirty. He lifts my face up with his finger, and looks into my eyes. I jerk my head out of his touch. What a creep.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" He chuckles, making me glare at him.

The man looks at my wrist and he's smirking at my mom's charm bracelet. He better not be thinking what I think he's thinking.

"I like that bracelet. It's so pretty. Are they real diamonds?" He grins.

Before I can think, I sheepishly reply. "Aw, thank you! Yeah they are-" I cover my mouth, realizing I just gave him a reason to steal my bracelet. _Stupid Kim! _I shake off my stupidity, and focus on getting out here alive.

But, no. I'd never ever let them steal my bracelet. It means too much for me, and it would be like taking my mom away from me, _again._

"Hand it over" The creep demands. No way. Never.

"No." I simply say, crossing my arms and shaking my head. He takes out his knife and steps closer to me.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you." I step back, until my back hits the wall. I look for a way to escape. There's two big men blocking the entrance, and three tall, brick walls surrounding me.

There's nothing I can do. Maybe if I'll scream, people could hear me. It's worth a try. I scream high-pitched, at the top of my lungs for a good three seconds, until he covers my mouth with his huge hand and holds his sharp knife by my throat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see your hair color. Let me break it down for you. If you, don't give that bracelet to me, I will have to leave you here to die." He threatens, talking slowly and making hand gestures.

My eyes widen, with fear and fury. _Did he just call me a dumb blonde?_

Now would be a great time for Jack to save me, since apparently that's all he does. Wait, what am I saying? I don't need Jack. After all, 'I'm an independent woman who don't need no man,' right?

I knee him where no man wants to be hit, and he falls back in pain. I take my mom's bracelet off and put it in my pocket.

Another man hurdles towards me with a knife, and before I can move, he grabs my left arm, and cuts it with the sharp knife, probably trying to rip the bracelet off. But luckily, it's in my pocket.

I drop to the ground and scream in agony.

The third guy comes up to me and tries to attack me. Does he realize that he's attacking a wounded fifteen year old girl?

I quickly move to the side, and flip him. Two years later, and I can still do a little karate. I smirk, but still holding my wound in pain. I stand by the wall, looking at the blood dripping from my wound.

In a movie, this would be where a handsome knight comes to my rescue. But no, this is real.

The men quickly recover, before they corner me, and the first creep holds a knife to my throat.

I've already accepted the fact that I'm going to die.

_Goodbye, cruel world. _

I close my eyes and prepare for the worst.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been super busy with school, and I haven't had a chance to upload. This chapter is my longest chapter yet, and I hope this makes up for it. Also, I attempted a cliffhanger for you guys. I know that this chapter is a little dramatic, but something like this needs to happen, to move the story along. ****If I get enough reviews, I'll try real hard to upload tomorrow. **

**There's 12 days to go until the next Kickin' it episode! :D Are you guys excited?! **

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I love you all for your support and reviews. A few of you have reviewed on every single chapter, and I'm so grateful for that. I don't want to get too soppy, so let me shut up. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wait." I mutter, my eyes still shut. "I'll give it."

I can hear them discussing, so I squint my eyes a little.

They look at me, and nod their heads in victory. "Come on little girl, hand it over."

"Let go of me first." I say, without an expression on my face.

"You think we're stupid? You'll run off."

"There's four of you, one of me. I'm outnumbered. How stupid do you think I am? Do you really think that a helpless little girl like me, would be able to overpower all of you?"

"We've seen what you can do. You're no ordinary girl." One says, rubbing his arm.

"You have a knife, I have an injured arm. What could I do?" I ask, clutching my arm in pain.

"She's right. We could just finish her right now, but what would we gain from that? We'd just end up in jail again." Another guy whispers to him.

"Yeah, she's got nothing on us." They agree.

I smirk.

"Okay, blondie, this is what we're going to do. We remove the knife, you hand us the bracelet, then we'll probably let you leave. Don't try anything fancy." He smirks, but then raises an eyebrow.

I hold my arms up in defense, and roll my eyes. The man takes the knife from my throat, and holds it by his side.

I raise an eyebrow, and look down at the knife. He takes a step back, and I fake a smile.

"Give." He says, holding his hand out.

"You want it? Take it." I exclaim, throwing it on the floor, and three of them chase after it to fetch it.

If I had to do that to survive, at least I'm still alive.

* * *

One of the guys that is still here, looks at me, with a smirk growing on his face.

"Pleasure doing business with you." I sarcastically smile, trying to push past him.

"Not so fast." He chuckles, pushing me back against the wall.

"W-What are you doing?" I ask, holding him back. "I gave you my bracelet, let me go."

"It's not the bracelet I want." He grins, and I raise an eyebrow in confusion, so he continues. "You."

"Er- what? No." I stutter, as he moves in closer, and holds my arms behind my back, my face on the wall. Now this is where those self-defense classes come in handy.

I elbow him forcefully in the stomach, and he grasps his body in pain. After he's weakened, I turn around and use my knee to hit him in the groin. He cowers down onto the floor in pain.

Now's my chance! I push past the remaining men and escape that alley. I run and run, until I see three men starting to catch up with me.

I chuckle as the men get out of breath, although I'm still not sure where I am. I keep running until I slam into a large, hard object.

I look up to see a huge man.

_Crap. _I almost got away.

He grabs me by the back of my neck, and pushes me into an alley. I sit on the floor, hugging my knees. There's no escape. I'm going to die.

The four men from earlier catch up with us, and the man who I attacked speaks up.

"Alright you little b-" He starts, but turns around when he hears a voice.

"Kim!" I smile as I hear the familiar, yet relieving voice, shouting. I turn around and smile. I never thought I'd be so relieved to see Jack.

_Better late than never._

He runs up to us, then angrily demands "Let her go."

They turn around and chuckle before the creep cockily sneers, while shoving him. "What are you going to do about it, little boy?" _Oh, no he didn't._

Jack smirks, which causes one of the thugs to throw a punch at him. His quick reflexes result in him catching the punch in the palm of his hand, and saying. "Okay, you probably shouldn't have done that."

He does a mixture of different kicks and punches, perfectly blocking each punch and kick.

After a while of hiding in the corner trying to recover, I decide to help him. I don't want him to think that I actually need his help.

I fend them off for Jack, while he fights the strongest.

It's really hard, because of my wound, but I can still kick them really hard, especially in the gut. That was always my favorite place to kick.

I'm pretty sure that he now knows that I'm not an orange belt.

Out of defeat, they scurry off with my bracelet, like the rats they are. Wait, no. That was an insult to rats.

* * *

Jack and I high-five, pleased with our success.

"Not bad for a girl." He smirks.

"A girl?" I raise an eyebrow at his sexist comment.

"I guess that you're not an orange belt" He chuckles.

"Black belt, actually." I smirk. His jaw drops.

"Are you serious?" He asks, with wide eyes. I nod, then he continues, with a smile "You're the only girl that I know who's a black belt. That's pretty cool."

I smile, before I ask, with a huge grin on my face "Did you follow me here?"

"You didn't think I'd let you go down there by yourself, did you?" He asks, and smirks at the fact that he made me blush. I cover my cheeks with my hands, and start to walk away, and he follows me.

_Why did I blush?_ Because I most certainly do not like him.

"I could have done it without you, you know." I tell him, as we reach exit the alleys, and go back into the natural daylight. I hold my injured arm again. I should probably get this stitched up.

"No, you probably would've got hurt more than this." He replies, un-zipping his jacket, and wrapping it around my wound.

I smile at him, then he cockily asks. "What do you say?" Are we going to do this again? No.

Without thinking, I wrap my arms around his neck and I hug him, before saying "Thanks for saving me, Brewer." His eyes widen. I totally caught him off guard. One point for me. His chest feels so warm, and his body is so toned and muscular- _'Kim! Get a hold of yourself!'_

Why am I hugging him? I suddenly become aware of what I'm doing.

I let go immediately, and push him off me. He smirks.

It was just a quick 'thank you' hug. He must be so full of himself if he thinks differently.

"Uh- I've gotta go to the hospital to get this stitched up." I say rushing off, before my cheeks could turn a million shades of red.

"Wait, I'll come with you." He insists, but I decline, keeping my head down.

"No, I have to go to my friend, Grace's house later." This makes him smirk, probably because he saw how red I had gotten, then he says "Oh, okay. I'll see you later, then."

And with that, I say "Yeah, Bye." and rush off.

_Why did I hug him? Why did he make me blush, twice?_

I've only known him for like a day, so I couldn't like him. Anyway, he was a jerk, and I don't even know him that well.

No, I'm just feeling many different emotions, because of the shock of the thugs in the alleys...right?

* * *

After I get my arm cleaned, stitched up, and bandaged, I put Jack's jacket on and go home.

The nurses kindly removed the stain, although it was not that noticeable because the jacket is a dark color. It's really big, but it's so warm and cozy. Plus, it covers the bandage. I do not want my family to see it, or they'd ask loads of questions. I guess I'll be wearing long sleeves and sweaters for a while.

I open the front door of my house, and my family ask me where I've been. I explain how I got detention because I was two minutes late. Emily also hates Mr Young, and my Dad said that he'd have a word with him, but I successfully persuade him not to.

I grab my history work, and stationary. "Is it okay if I go next door to work on a history project with my new friends, Grace and Julie?" I ask Mel with puppy dog eyes. She's a sucker for these eyes.

"Sure, but be back by nine." She replies. "

Thanks!" I cheer as I run out of the door.

I close the door, and walk to Grace's house, which is next door to mine. This is the huge house I saw when we moved in yesterday.

I walk up the steps, and ring the doorbell, nervously playing with my hands. Her family is probably really high-class because they are definitely rich.

I get ready to smile, wanting to make a good impression on Grace's rich and presumably high-class family.

The door slowly opens, to reveal an annoyingly familiar figure.

_Jack Brewer._

* * *

**How was it? I don't have much time, so I had to cut it short. I'll make it up to you with an extra long chapter 10. I'm sorry for leaving you with a cliffy last time, I know that you hate them. Would you call this a cliffy? I really don't know. **

**It's Friday, wooo! Do you have any plans? My weekend will consist only of studying, because I have exams next week. I'll try my best to update ASAP though! Please review, I'll try to update quickly. **

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! We've reached chapter 10! As always, thanks for your reviews and support. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jack? W-What are you doing here?" I ask, as my eyes widen.

This town is more confusing than I thought it would be. Are they like boyfriend and girlfriend?

Before he can reply, he gets pushed out of the way by Grace, and then he stands behind her shoulder, innocently smiling.

"Hey Kim! I see you've met Jack, my twin brother." She replies, glaring at a grinning Jack.

"Surprise, Kimmy." He smirks, his eyes filled with the joy of catching me off guard. I clench my jaw.

'Brother?'

Wow... It's so clear now. I feel so stupid. An idiot could've figured this out.

Grace said her 'Brother in detention', and Jack was in detention. Grace lived by me, and I knew that Jack lived by me, because of last night.

That's why he didn't want me to tell them.

"Oh, yeah. I've met him, alright." I tell Grace, giving Jack a disgusted expression. I feel so oblivious and stupid.

I might actually be a little dumb blonde.

"Huh?" Grace shakes, really confused.

"Let's just start on the project." I enthusiastically cheer, changing the subject. Grace lets me in, and I push past Jack, glaring at him.

She leads me into the living room where Julie is also, and closes the door on a smug looking Jack

* * *

"Wow. Your house is so huge and nice" I gasp with a dazzle in my eyes. Grace and Julie laugh at my comment.

"Well...?" Grace asks, smirking. I can see the resemblance between Jack and her when she does that, but it's not half as annoying.

"Well what?" I ask her, as we start on our project.

"Well when did you meet Jack?" She asks, still with that smirk on her face.

"Wait, hold up. What?" Julie asks.

Grace explains how when I saw him, I looked shocked and he looked pleased with himself, but all through her explanation I kept interrupting her, denying everything she said.

"So...?" They both ask in unison, seeming really interested.

"What?" I ask, then I clear my throat when I realize that my voice got higher.

"You're a really bad liar." Julie laughs.

"Spill. Aren't friends supposed to tell each other everything?" Grace pouts. She did not just play the friend card.

"Fine." I groan, before telling them everything that happened since last night, to right this moment, except the hugging, blushing, and the thought of maybe liking him- which I do not.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Grace asks.

"He helped me, so I owed him, okay?" I tell them, but they did not believe me that this was the reason.

"You went down the alley?" Julie asks with wide eyes.

I nod, then Grace and Julie gasp. "Are you suicidal?" Grace shrieks with a concerned look on her face.

"I got out alive, didn't I?" I respond, with a smile on my face.

* * *

"Do you like him?" Julie quietly giggles.

"Who?" I ask her, trying not to seem keen, but they just raise their eyebrows.

"What, Jack?! Ew, no! I barely know him." I deny. I really don't like him in that way. Or in any way.

"Romeo and Juliet barely knew each other, but they got married the day after they met." Julie gives me a wide grin, as I glare at her.

"Well I for one, do not believe in love at first sight. Maybe Romeo and Juliet did, but we all know what happened to them, right?" I quickly drag a finger across my neck, to gesture that they died.

Grace and Julie shake their heads and giggle in disbelief.

"But, I do believe in hate at first sight, and that is definitely what's happened." I continue.

Ignoring my previous argument, Grace asks, with a huge grin appearing on her face. "Hey, haven't I seen that jacket before?"

Then before I can reply, Grace and Julie both look at each other and squeal like little school girls "She's wearing Jack's jacket!"

I roll my eyes, and tell them "So what? I'm just using it to cover up my arm."

They giggle before Grace says "That's his favorite jacket."

Then Julie butts in, by also giggling. "He wears it all the time." They both look at each other, wiggling their eyebrows.

"You're being ridiculous. Let's just get to work." I laugh, then they finally decide to give it up.

* * *

We work for about an hour, sitting on the floor, making our project look pretty. We're not even close to finishing though. This is going to take a few days, not just an hour. I clutch my stomach when my tummy starts to roar like a dinosaur. They look at me and giggle.

"Hungry?" Grace laughs, and I nod. "Okay, I just need to finish writing this up, then we can eat. But if you want, go to the kitchen and grab a snack while you wait." She chuckles at the sound of my rumbling tummy.

"Okay, thanks." I chuckle before getting up and leaving the room.

Although her house is gigantic, it isn't a maze. I go to the kitchen. It's like heaven. Their fridge is huge. I feel a little rude rummaging through their fridge, and cupboards, looking for the perfect snack. The problem is that there is too much choice. I open a tall cupboard, and I can almost literally hear angels sing. There is so much different snacks. I chuckle with delight. Wow, I feel so fat... But who cares? I love food. I scavenge through the cupboard filled with wonder and delight.

"Found what you're looking for?" I shriek and hit my head on the top of the cupboard when I hear the voice of nobody else but Jack. He chuckles as I rub my head.

I grab a cupcake before starting to walk away from him, faking a smile. "I like your jacket" He tells me, which makes me stop and turn around to see his smirking face.

"Oh, I forgot. Here you go." I say after I take off his jacket and hand it to him.

"No, keep it." He says, giving it back to me, and I put it back on. _Is the great Jack Brewer actually being nice? _

"Oh, uh- okay...Thanks." I smile at his oddly kind gesture.

"After all, you need it to cover up your bandage." He says, and I nod, then he continues. "And I'm pretty sure you enjoyed our hug didn't you, Kimmy?"

_There it is._ I knew there was a catch. There's always a catch.

I feel my cheeks heat up, but I change the subject. "Don't flatter yourself, Brewer." I dart my eyes at him.

"Don't deny it. I thought you said that you didn't like me." He laughs.

I'm a really bad liar. I must say that I actually did enjoy it. His body felt so warm- _Stop it, Kim._ You do not like him.

"You're such a creep. Of course I don't like you." I tell him, walking to the fridge to grab a drink, rolling my eyes at his cockiness.

"Pass me a coke." He demands.

"What's the magic word?" I tease him. _Oh, how the table have turned. _

"Please?" He asks like a little kid, dragging the 'e' and flutters his eyelashes.

I grab a diet coke, give it an evil little shake without him noticing and throw it to him.

He looks down at it in disgust. "Diet? Are you being serious, Kimmy?" I roll my eyes at the annoying nickname, then innocently smile and nod.

I close the fridge door as I evilly grin, waiting for him to fall for my little prank.

And that's exactly what he does. He lifts the little metal ring on the can, and it squirts all over his shirt.

A dark grin appears on my face, as he flares his nostrils and says "Really, Kimmy, really?"

I burst out laughing and nod. Now it's time for a smirk to appear on his face.

This makes me uncomfortable because I don't know what he's thinking.

His hands reach for the bottom of his shirt and pull it over his head.

_Oh, sweet lord._ What a sight.

I can't help but gaze at his tanned, muscular abs. They're basically perfect. I look up at his face to see him smirk at the fact that I'm admiring his body. I fell for it, yet again.

"Do you like what you see?" He cockily smirks.

"Huh? You wish, Brewer." I roll my eyes, as I feel my cheeks heat up.

I turn around, about to leave the room, but I suddenly remember.

"Jack, I need to get my bracelet back."

I face him, and his eyes widen. "You really want to go back there?"

"Listen here brewer, you have no idea what that bracelet meant to me. I lost my mom once, and I'm not planning on losing her again." I almost yell at him, making hand gestures.

He simply nods, before asking. "So, you're going alone?"

"No, I was kinda hoping that you'd..." I begin, then stop. I can't let myself look weak and needy, yet again.

"I'm sorry, I would what?" He smirks, knowing exactly what I meant.

Wow, I know how this is going to go down.

I clench my jaw, before quietly mumbling. "Hoping that you'd come with me... to help me."

"Huh, I didn't quite catch that." Jack cups his ear and leans forward.

"I need your help. Your...help!" I snap, the irritation clear on my face.

"Was that any way to ask?" He grins, purposely aggravating me.

I sigh, before asking. "Please?"

"Hmm... I don't know. I'm pretty sure you should hug me like you did earlier."

I punch his arm, before glaring at him. "Don't push it, Brewer."

"Fine, I guess I'll have to protect you, as always." He smirks. _Uh, protection? _No.

"I don't need protection, I just need back up. If they take you out, they'd spare me." I smirk, innocently fluttering my eyelashes.

Jack chuckles before he agrees, "I'll help you."

* * *

**It's been too long since my last chapter, and I'm so sorry. I had an exam today, which I definitely failed (It was SO hard). I have another exam tomorrow, so this had to be kinda short again. When my exams are over next week, I promise to write more often. But wish me luck! *sigh***

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I actually needed to post this chapter today so I could say... HAPPY 3RD ANNIVERSARY KICKIN' IT!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, so it's settled. Tomorrow night, 7 o'clock, meet me by the alley." I command, hands on my hips.

"Sure. It's a date." Jack grins, pointing a finger towards me, nodding his head.

"No. It really isn't." I say before storming off, hearing his chuckling in the distance.

If spending more time with Jack means getting my bracelet back, I'd be glad to. Deep down, I don't think he's a bad person. Okay, so maybe he's a little irritating, aggravating, and full of himself, but he's willing to help me when I've been nothing but rude and ungrateful towards him.

I return to the living room to Grace and Julie. They don't suspect a thing. I sit down on the couch eating my cupcake, waiting for them to finish their part of the work.

After about half an hour, we go down town to the pier and get something to eat. After that, we eat some fro-yo, and then walk around town a little longer. They show me around town, introducing me to some of their neighbors and friends. We play on the beach for a while, until the sun starts to set. We walk Julie home, and Grace and I walk home, talking, and before we exchange goodbyes.

I walk through the front door, to be greeted by the lovable Daisy. She jumps on me, and licks my face, while almost knocking me over. I don't think she realizes that she's no longer a little puppy. I giggle and try to push her off me. I tell Dad and Mel about my day, about my new friends and school.

* * *

After a bit, I go upstairs to my bedroom. I remove Jack's jacket, and hang it in my wardrobe. Following my relaxing shower, I french braid my damp hair, so that it'll be wavy in the morning. I go over to Emily's room to say goodnight, and we sit on her bed for a while, discussing our day. She's made a bunch of new friends, and seems to really like Daniel, the guy that she walked off with this morning. But she then focuses the subject on me.

"So who's that guy that you were with today? He's pretty cute, isn't he?" Emily squeals, her hands on her cheeks. How did she see?! I guess that I do go to the same school as her.

"What? Who? I don't know what you're talking about." I laugh, raising an eyebrow.

"Aw, has my little Kimmy got a beau?" She coos, pinching my cheeks.

"What? No, ew. Jack and I are so not a thing." I shrug, hitting her hands off my cheeks.

"That's not what I heard." She chuckles, collapsing onto her bed.

"Wait, what?" I ask, pulling her up to sit. But she just giggles.

"Em!" I yell, shaking her.

"Alright, alright!" She laughs. "I heard that he's planning on winning you over. He thinks you're hot, girl."

_Wait, Jack thinks I'm 'hot'?_

"What? Where did you hear that?" I skeptically glare at her.

"I don't know. He told his friends, and I know people."

"How can you know people? You've been here for a day." I raise an eyebrow. Okay, I know that she's usually popular, but come on, _her first day_?

"I know right?! I'm already considered popular. Isn't it weird?" She replies, shaking her head in confusion.

"It's a mystery." I sarcastically nod my head, which makes her giggle. "Anyway, you tell your people that Jack does not like me, because he doesn't."

"How do you know that he doesn't?"

"Because he's a real jerk to me." I reply, frowning at her stupid question.

"You know what they say, some guys tease girls that they like." Emily wiggles her eyebrows, nudging me.

"That's only true for five-year olds. Trust me, he doesn't."

"Mhmm..." She quietly mumbles, so I push her down, and she pulls me down with her, tickling me.

"Kim! What's this?!" Emily gasps, covering her mouth with her hand, as she rolls up my sleeve to reveal my bandaged arm.

_Oh, crap._

_"_You kinda weren't meant to see that..." I quietly chuckle.

"Kim!"

"Please don't tell Dad or Mel." I beg, pouting.

"Only if you give me the deets." She tells me, with a concerned look on her face.

"Fine." And with that, I tell her almost every single detail. Including that Jack saved me, and how I lost Mom's bracelet, but I was going to get it back. However, I didn't tell her about the hug, or she'd freak out.

"Hey, at least Jack was there to save you. He's a keeper!" Emily giggles, putting her arm around me, and tightening her grip.

"Okay, I'm just gonna leave now." I clench my jaw, walking to the door.

"Goodnight. Don't let Jack bite." She chuckles, blowing a kiss at me.

"Seriously, I will hurt you." I aggressively tell her, before slamming her door on my way out.

* * *

I leave the door a bit open, turn the light off then sprint as fast as I can to bed, and slip in.

I text Brett for a little while. Why does he seem to be missing me more than I'm missing him? I mean, I miss him... but the only thing he seems to be talking about is how terrible he feels after I left.

Okay, I feel awful. If he's actually being completely honest, I probably need to straighten things out with him. I'm probably never going to see him again, so whatever we had needs to end. It's mostly for his sake, right?

I'll do it another time. It's a little cold-hearted doing it so soon.

I snuggle up with Daisy, who seems to be making the most of my double bed. I close my eyes then let my fatigue take over.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the disappointingly short chapter, but I'm honestly really busy. It was either this or nothing. I will definitely update tomorrow, to make it up to you, so look out for it.  
Anyway, exactly 3 years ago today, the first ever episode of kickin' it aired! Remember how little they were? But, it's a month until Leo Howard's 17th birthday! They grew up so fast. *cry***

**Oh, and there's also 3 days until a new Kickin' it episode, yay! **

**Please review, they make me feel better about my writing. So, more confidence= more chapters!**

**Until next time,**

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and all of your support, I love you all. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kim?" I hear a soft voice call my name, but because I'm so tired, the voice is annoying. I ignore her and turn over. "Kimmy? It's seven o'clock." Emily quietly tells me, but I ignore her again. "You have to wake up." She says, tapping me. I pull the blanket over my head and try to go back to sleep. "Mel made waffles."

After hearing this, I literally jump out of bed, put on my bunny slippers then sprint down stairs into the kitchen. "Where are the waffles?" I cheer with a load of excitement in my voice, like a little kid.

"Help yourself." Mel laughs, handing us the plate of waffles.

We all eat like animals, and I obviously eat the most. Take what you can get, right?

I run upstairs and I have about half an hour to get ready. I wash my face, put on a little make up, then undo my braids. I pin the front of my hair to both sides, then leave my wavy hair down- thanks to the braids. I feel like a mermaid.

I go to my wardrobe to find something to wear. It's really sunny outside, so I think I might wear shorts today. I put on a thin white, over-sized sweater, which has floral print on it - and thankfully, it covers up my bandage. I put on my denim shorts, and white converses. Also, I put on my silver ring which has a little bow on it. It's weird not wearing my mom's charm bracelet. But I am getting that ring back whether they like it or not.

My phone starts to vibrate. I take it out, and see that I have a text from Grace.

It reads:"_Do you want to walk to school? :)"_

I quickly reply: _"Okay, I'll come over in five minutes._"

I run over to Emily's room, to ask her if she wants to walk down with us, but apparently, this 'Daniel' is taking her down. I put on my bag, then say goodbye to my family.

I run out of the door, then walk up Grace's path. I ring the doorbell, and wait for an answer.

A woman answers the door, who I suppose is their mom. "Hi, I'm Kim. . . Is Grace here?" I politely ask. She's really beautiful. She looks exactly the same as Grace, just a little older and taller.

"Yeah, she's here. Come on in. I'm Grace's mom, Marie." I smile as I step into the house. I look around their house in amazement. It's huge!

"Grace! Jack! Riley!" She yells at the top of her lungs.

_Jack?_ Damn, I forgot about him. _No, Kim. You didn't._ Brewer better not be walking with us.

Suddenly, a little boy who looks about ten or eleven, just like a mini Jack, comes speeding down the stairs, followed by an angry Grace running with a hairbrush. "Riley! Get your butt back here!" She yells, still running.

"You have to catch me first!" He sniggers, and Grace grunts. "It's just a freaking hair brush!"

Then he almost screams "Stay away from my hair!"

"This usually takes a while. Do you want a cookie?" She offers, and I nod without hesitation

"I'll bring them over now, go sit in the living room while you wait." She laughs. So, it's official. I love their Mom. Cookies? _Who wouldn't? _

I walk to the living room to sit down on one of the leather couches and I wait for about five minutes, eating the cookies, talking to their mom, until Grace, Jack, and Riley are finally ready.

"Hey there, Kimmy. Still up for tonight?" He smirks, when he sees me.

I roll my eyes at his cocky greeting, and say, with a threatening tone in my voice. "Seriously, stop calling me that. And yes. We're getting it back."

This makes him chuckle, and he replies. "I think it's cute, just like you." _Did he just call me cute?_ No, he was just being his usual creepy self.

I raise an eyebrow, then walk away with a groan.

They say goodbye to their mom, before we walk through the door. I guess Jack is walking with us.

* * *

Riley is so adorable. I really can't get over the fact how alike Jack and Riley are - well appearance-wise anyway.

"Riley looks so much like you. He's so cute!" I tell Jack.

"So you think I'm cute?" He smirks, which makes Grace and I glare at him.

"How did you come up with that? I called your brother cute, not you." _Does he have to make everything about him?_

"Simple. You said that my brother looks like me, and that he's cute. So if he looks like me, then you think I'm cute. Just admit it, you like me." He tells me, and then I glare at him in return, before arguing back

"What? That makes no sense! I do not think that you're cute.!"

"Mhmm" He smirks, and I knew that he didn't believe me. He thinks so much of himself. He really needs to learn to get over himself.

I dagger my eyes at him, and Grace laughs.

I converse with Riley, and he's so sweet. Even though he looks exactly like Jack, he's nothing like him. He's polite, and well-mannered. He asks about my previous town, and how I like it here. We take him to the school gates, which isn't that far from our school, and strangely, he only hugs me goodbye.

"I think someone's got a little crush on you." Grace giggles, and Jack agrees.

"What? No. He's just being nice." I argue back, shrugging off their silly statement.

"Trust me Kimmy, he's just trying to impress you." Jack chuckles. They're just jumping to ridiculous conclusions.

* * *

A few minutes later, we arrive at school with about five minutes to spare.

_You can leave now, Brewer. _

It seems that Jerry has seen us, because he's coming up to us.

"Hey guys" He smiles, then like a chorus, we all cheer "Hi!" back.

He looks at me, then at Jack, looking a little puzzled. "So, what's up?" He asks, trying to break the ice.

"Nothing really, just walked to school with my sister and my girl, right Kimmy?" He tells him, and winks at me. He wraps one arm each around mine and Grace's shoulders. I back away, and break free from his hold, making his arm collapse.

_'My girl?_' How dare he say that? Why the heck would he say that? I don't reply for a bit, so Jerry and Grace look at us with a surprised look, as if they were saying '_And you didn't tell us?_' Did they actually believe him?

I look at them, with an expression that said '_really guys?_' then I turn to Jack and exclaim. "What the heck? I'm not your girl, Brewer!"

"Yet. . ." He replies with a dark smile growing on his face.

"No, I'm not now, and never will be!"

"I seriously doubt that you'll be able to resist this." He cockily speaks, while pointing at his face, then lifting his shirt up, revealing his abs.

I look away rolling my eyes. _Don't look, Kim. Don't look, Kim._ I try to glance sneakily at them, but when he shakes his head and laughs, it's obvious that he saw me.

Oh, come on. Just because he has the perfect body and abs, that does not make him more attractive. Well, personality wise, anyway.

I turn away from Jack, to look at Grace and Jerry. "You believed him?" I ask them, as if Jack was not present.

"Well, he does have a way with the ladies." Jerry says, Grace nodding, then she tells me.

"Yeah actually he does, and you're probably the first that's managed to avoid falling for his so-called 'charm'. Well, yet, anyway."

I glare at her, and she holds her hands up in defense. Grace and Jerry look at each other and nodding and grinning, for some unknown reason.

The bell rings, then as Grace and I say goodbye to them, I can hear Jack tell Jerry "She's so going to fall in love with me."

I turn around, seeing Jerry nod. I glare at them, and when I'm just about to pounce at them, Grace pulls me back, walks away, dragging me forcefully, and laughs "Oh, no, you're not." I do as I'm told, and just walk away.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He's just used to always getting any girl he wants." Grace tells me, rolling her eyes.

I smirk to myself. I guess things are going to change around here. Well, this is going to be fun. "Not this girl." I tell her, with a dark smile growing upon my face.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to end it here, but since the last chapter was so short, I'll make it up to you with an extra long chapter. **

* * *

"Hi!" Julie cheers as we walk into home room. She always looks so happy, and I like that about her.

"Hey." I greet Julie, and Grace immediately sits down, gluing her eyes to her phone.

"Texting Jerry?" Julie asks her, smirking at me.

"What?! No! I'm actually texting my mom."

"Sure..." Julie and I say as one.

"No, seriously. Look." She replies, showing her phone to us, then continues. "Okay, so last night, I had an amazing idea."

"Well that's a first." Julie jokes as Grace glares at her, before dismissing her and continuing with explaining her 'amazing' idea, her eyes filled with excitement.

"Anyway, I thought we could have a sleepover this Friday night!"

"Gracie, that's actually a really good idea." Julie tells her, with a little shock on her face.

"Yay..." I sarcastically say, with a fake smile.

_"_Don't you like sleepovers?" Grace asks, pouting.

"Usually...nope." I give her a regretful smile.

"Why not?" Julie asks.

"Let's just say that the sleepovers I've been to weren't exactly...fun."

I don't exactly have good memories of sleepovers. A room full of screeching girls watching chick flicks like 'Dear John', and 'The Notebook', manicures, face-masks, makeovers. That one girl who says _'Let's stay awake all night'_, then is the first to fall asleep. Playing truth or dare and feeling excluded when they find out that I've never kissed anyone. In the morning, being the first to wake up, with a drawn on mustache.

_Sounds like fun. _

"It's okay. This one will be different, because I'm there!" Grace giggles. "Let's make this one the most amazing one!"

I nod, then Grace starts to tell us all about how we can paint our nails, braid our hair, talk about cute boys, and do prank calls. I guess I could give it a try.

Just as we talk about the sleepover at Grace's, Jack and Jerry happen to walk past, and overhear our conversation.

They stop, then Jack puts his hand around Grace's shoulder then asks her, with an unimpressed look on his face. "So, what's this about having a sleepover at our house?" He better not ruin this.

"Yep. That's right." Grace says, looking up to him.

"A sleepover? Do you really think mom is going to let you?" Jack asks, raising an eyebrow.

"She already knows." Grace grins.

"What?...and Dad?" Jack glares at his sister.

"He doesn't know yet... But Mom says she'll persuade him when he gets home."

Jack takes out his phone, and smirks. "Not if I tell him first-"

"No, please don't ruin my plan, Jackie." Grace pouts, fluttering her eyelashes.

"What's in it for me?" Jack finally gives into her intimidating looks.

"Jack, loads of girls will be in our house. You're a guy. Do the math." Grace rolls her eyes at him, who's nodding, then asks "Will there be cheerleaders there?" He's such a guy. Grace nods, then he smirks.

Jack looks down at me. "Is my Kimmy going?" He asks, smirking. He caresses my cheek with a finger, before I hit it off.

I turn around, clench my jaw and glare at him, then I reply a simple. "It's Kim. K-im. And yes." He's so annoying.

"Then count me in." He smirks, petting my hair like a dog. I turn around, then I exhale.

"She so likes me." Jack tells Jerry, then I turn around and deny it all.

"Uh- No, I don't!"

This guy knows how to annoy me. "I think you do."

I groan, before trying to hide my irritation, because I know that he's only doing this to annoy me. "Do you try to be this annoying?" I ask him, with no expression on my face.

"It comes naturally, baby." Jack smirks, before I elbow him hard in the gut.

He cowers down in pain and walks away with Jerry.

* * *

What's his deal?" I ask them, the annoyance clear on my face.

"He's just not used to girls rejecting him." Grace says, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, he dates a new girl every week. He's such a player." Julie agrees, and Grace nods her head. I guess it must be true if his own sister agrees.

"Really? I never would've guessed." I sarcastically say. He seems like the type. Jack Brewer. Even the name makes him sound like a bad boy.

"Yeah. Just try to ignore him. The more you get annoyed, the more he'll annoy you." Grace says.

"I'm not exactly good at controlling my anger." I tell them, laughing.

"You're just going to have to get used to it. He lives in my house." Grace tells me, and I laugh.

"If I managed to survive for the past like ten years, then so will you." Julie sighs.

"You've been friends for that long?" I ask her, surprised. I guess they really have been best friends forever.

"Yeah, we've been best friends since the first day of kindergarten" Grace says, smiling at Julie.

"Wow." I say, then I look over at Jack's table, then continue speaking. "Anyway, are all of Jack's friends jerks? Jerry doesn't seem that bad." I don't want to sound too interested.

"Jerry? No, he's lovely." Grace tells me, then Julie bites her lip, smiling at me.

"Do they have a thing?" I whisper to Julie, making sure that Grace would hear me.

"Yeah, she's had a huge crush on him for like forever." Julie giggles, then Grace snaps out of her daydream and playfully hits Julie.

"I do not! I just happen to know him because he's also been my brother's best friend since kindergarten" Grace says, glaring at her.

Julie and I look at each other, smirking. She's in denial. Although I'm a bad liar, I can tell when someone's lying.

"Anyway, most of them are actually pretty decent. I'd say that Jack's the worst. He's always been such a show off." Grace rolls her eyes.

"Have I mentioned that he's dated almost every girl in school?" Julie adds, for like the third time.

"Yeah...But have you been out with him?" I ask her with a smirk on my face.

Julie gasps then she says. "Haven't you heard of the best friend's brother rule?"

"It's just wrong." Grace nods.

"Oh. And I guess that he's currently dating that Donna girl, right?" I ask, then they start to giggle.

"Nope. She's like one of the girls that he avoids. He thinks she's too...tacky." Grace says, then Julie adds "But she's obsessed with him, and it's kinda sad."

I guess that is pretty sad. Not the sad like upset sad, but the 'wow...' sad. It's funny because she gets loads of attention from different guys, but the one she wants does not like her. _Bless. _

I guess that would explain why he looks so uncomfortable. Donna has left her table with her friends, and decided to try to sit with Jack and his friends.

Grace, Julie, and I turn around to look at them. Donna's wrapping her arms around him, but he's not doing anything back. Just sitting there, talking to his friends. It's like he hasn't acknowledged her presence.

We look at each other and laugh. Jack looks at us, and winks. Donna, who had watched Jack's every move, instantly sees this, then gives _me_ a glare, which is filled with hatred.

Why me? He could be winking at Grace, or Julie, not just me. Well, actually, Grace's his sister. Maybe he was winking at Julie. I roll my eyes, then turn back around.

It seems that Miss Applebaum hasn't even showed up. Maybe she isn't here today. But wouldn't there be a substitute teacher? The bell rings, then everyone instantly dismisses themselves.

On the way out, we see Miss Applebaum walking towards the door.

"Wait, there was home room?" She shrieks in a high-pitched voice, then everyone laughs.

A guy, who I'm almost certain is Jack's friend, tells her "Yeah, we have home room every morning..."

She chuckles, before walking into her class. There's definitely something wrong with her.

* * *

**3K words. BAM! WHAT?! Did that make up for the previous chapter? **

**MY EXAMS HAVE FINISHED! That means that I'll be able to update much more often!**

**Are you going to watch the new kickin' it tonight? I live in the UK, so I'll have to search for it online in a few days :( **

**I spent all day at the beach yesterday, and I burnt real bad. My pale skin means that I can't tan. I just burn really red. I'm in literally so much pain. **

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll update asap. **

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! For the first time in forever I have no homework, so I'm going to update! Thanks for your reviews, and the constructive criticism! I actually love knowing what you guys like, and what you don't like. I've taken this into consideration, so this chapter has more action than the previous chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the day flies by. Overall, today was a pretty good day. Except for all the nasty looks that Donna and her minions gave me through the course of the day. I didn't see Jack much today, thankfully. I'm a black belt, but Donna's looks could kill.

I arrive home after walking Julie, since Grace has pep squad practice. I haven't told neither of them about going out to the alleys tonight with Jack, to get my bracelet back, because they'd just jump to conclusions again. I don't think that they'd get too mad when they find out...well _if_ they find out. No, I'll probably have to tell them. This is the first time for me to make proper friends, and I'm not going to throw that all away just because of some guy.

"I'm home." I yell, opening the front door and entering my house.

I walk into the living room to see Emily and a _different_ guy cuddling on the couch. What happened to Daniel? I thought that he was 'the sweetest guy ever' yesterday.

"Oh, er- Hi Kimmy..." Emily giggles, biting her lip.

"Emily...Word. Now." I fake a laugh, giving her a stern look. She jumps off the guy's lap, kisses him on the cheek, and runs towards me.

"Yes?" Emily innocently asks.

"Who the heck is that?" I whisper.

"Brody. He's a senior." She smiles, looking back at him and bites her lip.

"What about Daniel?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, him? I found out that he had a girlfriend."

"Oh... I'm sorry, Em." I sympathetically say, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be. Brody is so much cuter." She giggles and walks back to 'Brody'.

_Wow... _How does she- Never mind. I don't even care.

I scoff before exiting the room.

I walk into the kitchen and find a sticky note taped to the fridge, that reads: _'Gone to town. Back by five! xxxx" _

Seeing as Emily is so busy eating the face of this Brody guy, I'll have to find another way to occupy myself for an hour and a half.

I run upstairs into my room and turn on my laptop. Until my parents come home, I talk to Brett on Facebook. The conversation doesn't seem to flow as much as it used to, and he seems a little tense and awkward, like he's holding something in. Something has changed since yesterday. I don't think that today is the right time to straighten things out with him.

Dinner was awkward, since my parents insisted that Brody stayed. I don't get how she can just quickly bounce off one guy to another in like a day. Mel seemed to like him, but Dad disapproved to begin with. When they started talking football, he seemed happier. I still don't like him.

Afterwards, I run upstairs to get ready to meet with Jack, to get my bracelet back. There's still another hour to go.

_'BLEEP!' _My phone buzzes.

Brett? No. It's an unknown number. I open it, and it reads: '_Ready? Wear something pretty.' _

Wow, I wonder who that is. That's obviously, so not Brewer. How did he even get my number? Grace wouldn't give it.

Anyway, 'Wear something pretty'? What a gentleman. We're going to a dark alley, not on a date.

I wear dark, comfy clothes, that will make it easy for me to move in, but also easy to blend into the darkness. I could kick butt with my leggings, and cover my head with my jacket. It's actually Jack's jacket, since it's the darkest jacket I can find. It's super comfy as well.

I french braid my hair down my back and flip it over my shoulder, making it look like a long side braid. This way, my hair won't prevent me from annihilating those thugs.

About 10 minutes later, I sneak downstairs, trying to avoid getting caught looking like I'm about to break into a store.

I'm by the door when I hear the voice of my Dad.

"And just where do you think you're going looking like that?"

_Crap. _

Mel follows him and crosses her arms, looking at me. "Kimmy honey, it's hot outside. Where are you going dressed like that?"

"Uh- I'm going to Grace's house, because... um... Drama class! I'll be back by nine-ish!" I say, before heading out the door.

"What? Since when do you take dr-" I cut Dad off by slamming the door shut and running away.

I left my phone at home, so the thugs will have literally nothing valuable to steal from me.

* * *

It's still light outside, and since Seaford is pretty small, within a few minutes, I'm nearly be the entrance of the alleys.

I pull my sleeves over my hands, and shove them in my pockets.

Okay this time, I'm scared. I'll admit it. Come on, I nearly got killed the last time I was here, and I'm back again.

I stay on guard, walking around the corner. Anyone could jump out at me.

"Well, that took you long enough." I turn around to see Jack leaning against the brick wall of the alley. He was also wearing a dark jacket, which could be used to cover his head.

"Well, you should learn to be patient." I hiss, walking closer towards him.

"Is that my jacket, Kimmy?" Jack asks, with a smug look on his face.

"It's comfy."

"Are you sure that you don't like me?" He smirks, wiggling his eyebrows. He's so full of himself.

"Perfectly sure." I reply, pushing past him, but he doesn't move. "Come on, then."

Jack chuckles before catching up with me.

"Do you have a plan?" He whispers, when we're in the darkness of the alleys.

"Plan?" I ask. Damn, I didn't think of a plan.

"You don't have one, do you?" He asks, crossing his arms.

I shake my head, giving him an insecure smile.

"Just follow my lead." Jack smirks, walking into the darkness.

* * *

We creep down the alleys with our hoods over our heads.

"Do you remember where you found them last night?" He asks me.

"Uh- possibly... Maybe. No...?" I bite my lip. "I was just trying to find a way out. I saw a light and I followed it."

"Simple minded." He mutters under his breath.

I glare at him and he holds his hands up in defense.

Suddenly, Jack pulls me down to crouch behind a dumpster.

"What are y-" I begin, but he puts his hand over my mouth.

My eyes widen as I hear voices passing by. I close my eyes tight, and trying to make myself as small as possible, to prevent being seen.

The men's voices gradually are now only faint in the distance, so I remove Jack's hand from my mouth and we stand up.

"That was close." I quietly laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. Try and be more alert next time." We begin to argue, for a while, descending deeper into the alleys.

I stop arguing as I feel a warm gust of air on my ear. A knife appears around my neck, just like last night.

Maybe coming back here wasn't such a great idea.

"Jack..." I whisper, but he's too busy trying to win this argument.

"Jack!" I whisper again, grabbing his hand, shutting my eyes tight.

"Shit, Kim." Jack turns towards me.

Instinctively, he grabs the attacker's wrist that holds the knife. I jab him in the stomach from behind, which causes him to let go of the knife. Jack retrieves the knife, and the attacker runs off.

"We did it." I smile, and we high-five.

"Let's go."

At least now, we have a knife.

Again, we walk further and further, but there's no sign of life or light.

"Maybe we should split up." I say, beginning to walk off.

He grabs my arm and pulls me back. "No. You'll just get hurt again."

Erm, is he trying to protect me? Why does he even care? Why did he actually agree to come with me? What's in it for him?

I don't know the answer to these questions, but I will find the answers.

"I'll be fine." I nod, but he doesn't let me go.

"No. You're not going by yourself, okay?" He sternly speaks. Wow, he's so intimidating like that.

I nod my head without speaking, and he lets me go.

* * *

Finally, we find light. But this time, there's no men wearing black there. There's just an abandoned fire pit, without anyone there.

"Careful, this could be a trap." Jack whispers, as we sneak closer to the light of the fire.

We walk into the abandoned alley that had chairs surrounding a fire pit. There were even abandoned tents here.

"You search that side, I'll search here." He commands, and continues. "But we've got to be fast. They could come back any minute."

We search the area for about five minutes, but there's no sign of my bracelet.

"Nothing here." I groan.

"Or here." He adds.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back for more." We turn around and my eyes widen.

It's that bald guy from last night, with a guy that looks a little older than us. I must admit, he is good-looking. Why do all the good-looking guys have to be jerks?

Jack stands protectively in front of me.

"Looking for this?" The young guy asks, holding it from his fingers.

"Give it." I spit, holding my hand out. He dangles it out of my reach, and chuckles.

Jack pulls our retrieved knife out, and points it towards him.

"Woah there, man. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your girlfriend's bracelet would you?" He chuckles.

"I'm not his girlfriend." I glare at him, and getting ready to pounce. Jack holds me back.

"So that means that you're available, huh?" He smirks.

"Not for you." I spit, swinging my leg to his hand trying to knock my bracelet out of his hands. He grabs my leg and knocks me down onto the ground. I groan on the floor, lying down on my back.

"Kim!" Jack yells, but a few of the other thugs hold him back, taking the knife from him.

"Where were we?" The guy says, pinning me down onto the floor, nearly sitting on me. "Mind if I ask what your name is? I have a feeling that we'll be getting to know each other better. But you can call me Will."

I don't reply, and concentrate on trying to get away from him.

"I'll just call you Princess, then." He chuckles, and then a smirk appears on his face. "What do you think about Sweet Lips?"

"Sweet Lips? What does that even me-" I get cut off when he smashes his lips into mine. I don't react for a while. He's kissing me? I'm being kissed. This (hot) creep is my first kiss? Gross. I obviously don't kiss back, and I try to push him off me. I bite his lip hard, which makes him stop.

"It means that you live up to your name, Sweet Lips." He chuckles, standing up. "Oh, and by the way, lip biting during kissing does not mean what you think it means, babe."

_Huh? _It was an act of self-defense. Nothing else.

I stand up and run back to Jack. They unhand Jack, and I hide behind him.

The next few moments were a blur. Jack pounces onto this Will, and thanks to his martial arts skills, Jack successfully retrieves my bracelet. But then, the other men run up to him, and Jack tosses me the bracelet, as they hold a knife to his throat.

"Run, Kim!"

* * *

**I had to stop there, since my mum is yelling at me to get off the computer. I hope you enjoyed it, and again, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to upload. A lot of things have happened recently, so I haven't had time to upload. Etc. my beloved bunny died. **

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


	14. Chapter 14

"Run, Kim!" Jack's voice echoes around and around in my head.

Jack is in danger all because of me. If I obey him, I'll have my bracelet, but they'd hurt Jack. If I disobey him, they'd let Jack go, but I won't have my bracelet.

Jack is always willing to help me, but I can't choose between letting him survive, or getting a precious piece of metal. How is that fair?

"Kim. Go!" I look at Jack. He doesn't deserve this. He's currently yelling at me to escape, because I care about it so much. And the worst bit? There's nothing in it for him. Why would he do this?

He's a better person than me. I mean look at me. I've endangered him just because I'm selfish. I'm selfish enough to let him risk his life for me.

You know what? No.

"Let him go." I tell them, with a threatening tone in my voice.

"Kim, no." Jack hisses.

"So that's your name. Kim. You're a brave little soldier, aren't you?" Will smirks, walking up to me. "That's what makes you so special."

I scan Will's position, getting ready to attack. I'm not going down without a fight. He circles me, and he holds his hand out, about to caress my face, but then I grab his wrist and flip him.

"Caught off guard?" I ask him, with a smirk.

"Hardly." He smirks back, and sends a punch towards my face.

I catch his fist in the palm of my hand, and look over at Jack for reassurance. "May I?" I ask Jack.

"You may." He smirks, catching on.

I turn back to Will and smirk. "You probably shouldn't have done that."

Okay, so that felt so cool. Jack gives me a thumbs up, and I smile. I totally aced it.

I block each kick and punch, but Will does the same. It's really hard keeping up with the amount of swings and kicks he throws, but he doesn't seem anywhere near done. He's a threat. How am I supposed to defeat someone of this skill?

Suddenly, he sweeps my legs and I fall on my butt. I am unable to get up in time, and he holds my arms behind my back, holding me down.

"Caught off guard?" Will smirks. I bet he's so proud of himself. Beating up a girl.

"Hardly." I wince, feeling so vulnerable. He could hurt me in any way now. He's dominant.

Will chuckles, before letting me go. _Why did he let me go?_

I take a step back, and he speaks. "If you try again, your boyfriend will suffer the consequences of _your_ actions."

"Okay firstly, he's not my boyfriend. And secondly, this doesn't have anything to do with him, let him go." I straighten myself out, trying to intimidate him.

"He's a threat. We've seen what he can do." The bald guy from earlier glares at Jack.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask Will, trying to talk him out of it. Everyone has a heart. "You don't know how much my bracelet means to me."

"Oh, boo hoo." He hisses before he starts laughing maniacally. "You know how much we could sell this for? Maybe we could afford a better house then, or we wouldn't have to spend our time in these alleys."

I didn't think of it like that. Are they really that poor?

"Don't listen to him. He's trying to guilt trip you." I look at Jack, as they move the knife closer to his skin.

"Don't hurt him." I plead. "Please."

"Okay Princess, I'll make you a deal. If you hand it over, no one gets hurt."

I nod, then I tell him, "Let him go first."

"Do you actually think that I'm retarded?" Will laughs. "Place it on the floor, then we'll let him go."

"Kim..." Jack warns me, but I ignore him.

Watching Will's every move, I carefully place the charm bracelet on the floor. I place my foot over it.

"Remove your foot." He speaks.

"No. You let him go first." I confidently speak.

He nods, before signalling the thugs to let him go. They obey him, and I run up to Jack.

"See you later, Sweet Lips." Will smirks before they all run off with my bracelet.

* * *

I groan, looking up at a displeasing Jack.

"You had it! You could have left with your bracelet! Why would you do that?" Jack groans.

"You actually think I'd put a bracelet before your life?" I laugh. I'm not selfish. That bracelet meant everything to me, but Jack is completely innocent.

"Do you actually care about me more than your mom's bracelet?" He gives me a guilty look.

"How many times have you saved me?" I chuckle. "A life for a life. My debt is repaid."

"Quoting from Mulan, Kimmy?" He teases. I love Mulan! It's my favorite Disney film.

"I'm starting to think that I shouldn't have saved you. Who's my damsel in distress?" I tease him. How the tables have turned.

"What did you call me, Kimmy?" Jack asks, slowly walking closer towards me.

"Damsel...in...distress!" I laugh, running away from him.

"That's it!" He exclaims, chasing me out the alleys.

As we exit the alleys, he catches me and starts tickling me. "What did you call me?"

"Stop it! Nothing!" I laugh, trying to break free of his hold. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Jack lets go of me, and we share an eye contact. I become aware of my surroundings, and notice how dark it is outside, and break it. "I...I should be getting home."

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." He smiles. I nod then begin to walk home with him.

We walk for about 5 minutes, until we're outside our houses. I think that I got Jack all wrong. He's actually pretty decent. I judged him too soon.

"Oh, and that reminds me." He speaks. "Did you enjoy your kiss?" Nope, totally not decent. He clearly loves to irritate me.

"Ew, no. I can't believe that my first kiss was with a creep like tha-" I begin, but I stop, realizing that I said way too much.

_Crap. _I feel my cheeks flush a bright red.

"First kiss?" Jack laughs really loudly. "You mean you've never kissed anyone except him?"

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. And, whaaaat? No. I've kissed loads of guys. I kiss guys all the time. It's my thing..." I lie, very badly, may I add.

"Mhmm..." He smirks, nodding his head sarcastically.

"But I swear, if you tell anyone Brewer, you will not wake up tomorrow." I lean in towards him, glaring.

"Got it." He gulps.

I begin to walk away, but he speaks, "Sweet dreams, Kimmy."

I turn around and smile, "Good night, Brewer."

* * *

**This was short, I know. But short and sweet, right? Again, I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**P.S- I'm also working on a new story, which is for Kickin' it. I'll release the plot in the next few chapters, so look out for it! **

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait on this chapter. You wouldn't believe how busy I've been. I've had loads of homework, and I've been working so many nights now. **

**Enough of my excuses, onto the chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, and being patient. Please review, I love your support. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next school day flew by. The day consisted of cold glares from Donna and her gang, and trying to avoid interaction with Jack, since he'd probably spoil my secret.

Thankfully, Grace and Julie didn't suspect a thing from last night. I probably should've told them, but this isn't the end of the world. They would do the same if they were in my situation. What am I even hiding, anyway? Exactly, nothing.

I walk through the door of my house, to be greeted by my parents. They look eager to see me, and a little suspicious.

"Um, hi..." I uneasily speak, backing away a little.

"Hi, honey. How was your day?" Mel asks me, walking closer to me. She looked at me like she was a detective interrogating a suspect.

"Alright, I guess. How was yours?" I tensely ask them.

"Great, great..." She narrows her eyes at me.

"Are you guys going to tell me what's wrong?" I raise an eyebrow.

They should be questioning Emily, not me. I haven't been with a different guy each day since we've been here.

"We had a very interesting conversation today, didn't we?" Dad asks Mel.

"Indeed." Mel nods.

"Uh, with who?" I reply. I'm actually so confused. Why are they hesitating? What have I done wrong?

"You may know her. Mrs Gillings, the nurse?" Dad crosses his arms.

_Oh, crap. _

"Mhmm?" I nod, trying to act innocent, but my voice gets higher.

"She asked if your arm was feeling a little better?" Mel places her hands on her hips. "Care to explain?"

Their intimidating looks result with me playing with my hair.

"Pins and needles?" I give a cute little giggle, fluttering my eyelashes.

They dismiss my comment, giving me a stern look.

"Fine. Just... don't freak out, okay?" I sigh, giving in to the intimidation.

I'm dead. _I'm so dead._ They're going to kill me.

I gently pull up my sleeve, and they let out a huge gasp.

"Oh, my lord. Are you okay?" Mel covers her mouth with her hand, examining my arm.

"How did this happen?" Dad exclaims, his mouth wide open.

"I-I don't really want to talk about it. I just got lost, and ended up in a dark alley." I play with my hands. This is a different reaction than I expected.

"How did they hurt you? What about your martial arts and self defense classes?" Dad anxiously asks.

"Dad, I stopped going to them years ago."

"And I'm starting to think that you should start going to them again if there's men like that around." He angrily speaks.

"Dad..." I try to reassure him.

"Did they hurt your friends as well?" Mel asks, then she gasps. "Were you alone?"

"Well yes, but then this boy I met in school helped me fight them off." I reply, biting my bottom lip.

"A boy?" Dad bitterly asks.

"Yeah, he lives next door."

"Oh, Jack?" His spirit lightens up a little.

I nod my head. _How do they know him? _I get it that we're neighbors, but we've been here for like three days.

"He's a great kid." Dad smiles.

"You know... His mom told me that he's also a black belt in karate." Mel says, then they both grin at each other.

"So?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I need to talk with Jack." Dad grins.

"Oh my god, Dad." I gasp, after catching onto their plan. "Don't you dare! You wouldn't."

"I think we both know, I would." Dad chuckles, before leaving the house.

I glare at Mel, shaking my head and saying. "What did you do?"

I'm definitely not going to do karate with Jack. I'd honestly rather go back to that alley. Okay, maybe he's not always bad, but the majority of the time, he's just so nauseating.

* * *

I stay up in my room until dinner time, and that's when Dad comes home.

I eat quickly, trying to avoid communication with him. It's complicated because I don't want to know what Jack told him, but on the same time, I really want to know. Although there is no way that I'm going back to karate.

"So, do you want to know what he said?" Dad breaks the silence.

"Not really." I snap at him, trying to emphasize my anger.

"Okay, I won't then." Dad grins, shoveling some potatoes into his mouth.

"Ugh, fine then." I groan, hoping that he said no.

"He said no." Dad sighs.

"Oh..." I begin playing with my food.

Why am I disappointed? This makes no sense. I don't have to do karate with Jack! I should be happy.

"I'm kidding." He chuckles.

"Really?" I smile, but then try to conceal my happiness with irritation. "I mean... Ugh."

He actually wants me to do karate with him?

"Jack thinks that you're really good, and that he'd talk to some Sensei Rudy, and that you'd need to visit the Bobby Wasabi dojo to fill in some forms!" Dad smiles, looking really excited.

"Thanks, Dad. But like I said earlier, I'm not going to join." I shake my head.

His smile disappears, and he asks. "Why not?"

"I'm just not into that anymore. I don't want to."

"But Jack seemed eager to get you to join." Dad pouts.

"Dad..." I shake my head again.

"Fine, but you'll have to explain to him. I've already told him that you agreed. I'm sure he'll be disappointed."

I do feel a little guilty, but I'd rather not.

I just nod, before walking up to my room.

For the rest of the night, I play with Daisy, go on my laptop, and talk to Brett. He didn't seem like himself tonight, either.

* * *

The next morning, it was as if nothing had happened. Dad is in work, Mel is downstairs making breakfast, and Emily is in her room getting ready for school.

Even at breakfast, nothing is mentioned. Nothing about Dad, Jack, or karate. I was almost certain that Dad would've gotten Mel to try to persuade me to join the dojo.

Throughout the school day, I manage to avoid Jack, yet again.

How am I supposed to tell him that I don't want to join? He actually wants me to join. This is going to be so awkward.

Grace has pep squad practice again tonight, and Julie has her after school chemistry club, so I guess I'm walking home alone.

After I exit the school grounds, I hear a voice yelling from behind me. "Hey, wait up, Kimmy."

Oh, no. What am I meant to say?

I guess now, I'm not walking home alone.

After Jack catches up to me, and begins to speak. "Are you excited to join our dojo?"

Here goes nothing.

"Listen... About that, I didn't- It wasn't my idea to ask you if I could join... And I don't want to..." I hesitantly speak, biting my lip.

"Oh..." He softly says, hanging his head low. Wow, now I feel like a complete jerk.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that I wasn't really interested in the first place. Just my dad, he's-" I stutter, but he cuts me off.

"It's okay, save your excuses, it's not your fault that you're scared that you won't be able to beat me, Kimmy." Jack smirks, crossing his arms.

"You wish, Brewer." I glare at him.

"Does that sound like a challenge?" He smirks again.

I begin to smile, but I realize what he's doing.

"I can't." I sigh.

"Fine." He groans, then begins to walk away. But then, he reaches into his pocket, and asks. "Will this change your mind?"

Jack opens his hand to reveal my mom's charm bracelet!

"Oh, my gosh! Jack!" My jaw drops, and my eyes open wide. "How did you-"

"And now, you owe me again." He chuckles, placing my bracelet in my hand. I put the bracelet back around my wrist, and groan at his statement.

"I'm pretty sure if you want to repay me, you should join our dojo." He continues, smiling sweetly. "For me?"

I look at my bracelet, and then look at him. He's right, I owe him. How did he even get it back? Why did he get it back? Why is he so eager to get me to join the dojo?

"Okay." I smile, and he smiles back.

Maybe this won't be that bad.

* * *

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! ****THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100 REVIEWS! **** I actually cannot thank you enough, and you'll never know how grateful I am for your support. I don't update half as much as I wish that I could, but I'm always so busy. **

**To clear up a few things:**

**Lovegirlxoxo: ****Nope! We've barely started. There's a long way to go ;)**

**Pinkpineapple02: ****I totally understand. I hate it when some authors leave their work uncompleted without any reasoning. Don't worry, I promise that I won't stop writing this story until it's completed. I wouldn't do that to you guys!**

**Btw, feel free to PM me about anything. I'm online a lot, even when I don't update. **

**P.S: HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY LEO HOWARD!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We walk down town, and apparently heading towards a strip mall.

Jack stops walking, and looks at me.

"Are we here?" I ask, looking at the sea. There's certainly no mall in sight.

"No." He begins to smirk. "But I don't remember you thanking me for getting your bracelet back."

I guess I didn't.

"Thank you." I smile.

"I think you should give me a thank you hug like the other day." Jack smirks, opening his arms.

"No." I scoff, crossing my arms. "Can we go now?"

He doesn't reply, stubbornly crossing his arms.

I guess there's only one thing to do.

I quickly hug him, and I let go before he gets a chance to hug me back.

"You call that a hug?" He playfully teases.

"Let's go." I groan, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along.

* * *

Within about 3 minutes, we've arrived Seaford's strip mall. We walk past a few stores, and restaurants, and finally reach the dojo.

The green sign reads "BOBBY WASABI"

Okay, so now the nerves start to kick in. What if I'm not good enough? What if they're all better than me? What if I look like such a loser compared to the rest of the students?

"You'll do great." Jack reassures me, as if he read my mind.

I take a deep breath as we walk through the doors. There's about four students there, who are eating pizza on the dojo mats, except for one nerdy-looking redheaded boy, who seems to be studying. I can recognize Jerry, but that's all. There's another guy with blonde hair, and another guy with dark skin.

They all immediately stop what they're doing, and stand up when they notice my presence.

"Hey there, girl." The blonde headed boy walks up to us. "We welcome you to our dojo."

"Hi." I smile. "I'm Kim."

"Pleasure to meet you, Kim." The blonde politely greets me, but Jack scowls at him. "I'm Austin."

"Hi! I'm Eddie." The boy with dark skin cheerfully smiles.

"Greetings. I'm Milton." The redheaded guy shakes my hand.

"Hey, Kim." Jerry laughs, waving.

"Thanks for letting me join your dojo." I thank them.

"Well..." Jack puts his hand on my shoulder, taking me to the mats.

"Technically, you have to pass our test before-" Milton begins, but is interrupted by a man in a gi with a black belt around his waist, who barges out of the office door.

"Hold your horses. No one is doing a test without me here." The man beams, jumping up onto a pile of mats, with a box of popcorn in his hands.

"Kim, meet Rudy, our Sensei." Jack directs me towards the man.

"Hi." I sing, trying to make a good impression.

I've had super strict more than super strict Sensei in the past, and those hated me.

* * *

"Hiya!" Rudy marvels. "Let's see what you've got. Milton, you're up."

Milton groans, before stepping onto the mat. "Why me?"

"Dude, she's just a girl." Austin scoffs.

What the heck was that supposed to mean? _'Just a girl'?_

"Just a girl." I smile through my teeth, wanting to punch that blonde's teeth out.

"You're right." Milton laughs, both of us preparing to spar. "I might actually have a chance of beating someone."

_Wow, no offense taken. _

"Just a warning, I'm prett-" He begins, but fails to finish his sentence due to me flipping him like a pancake.

That was easier than I thought it would be.

"Just a girl." I laugh, and we all burst into laughter.

"Gah!" He exclaims, rubbing his head on the floor.

"Dude, wait until Julie finds out that you got beat up by a girl!" Austin teases him as he stands up and straightens himself out.

_Wait, what? _Julie?

"You wouldn't!" Milton gasps.

"I think we both know I would." Austin smirks, taking out his phone.

Milton begins chasing Austin around the dojo, but Milton's weak, skinny structure is no match for Austin's athletic build.

"Hold up, Milton likes Julie?" I ask Jack, who seems to be laughing at his friends.

"You bet." Jack nods, crossing his arms.

"A match made in heaven." Eddie chuckles.

"I do not!" Milton barks from the other side of the room.

"Mhmm..." We all sarcastically nod.

Austin and Milton return to us all, as we gather around Rudy.

"So am I in?" I hopefully smile, but before Rudy is able to reply, Austin butts in.

"Anyone can beat up Milton. I, on the other hand, am unbeatable." Austin gloats, but Jack raises an eyebrow. "Except by Jack."

"Care to spar?" I ask Austin, hoping to prove him wrong. I can see from the belt around his waist that he's only a brown belt.

"Sure." Austin cockily smirks, stepping onto the mats.

Almost as easily as Milton, I manage to grab his wrist, and flip Austin.

I wipe my hands, walking back to the guys.

"I wasn't ready!" He yells from the mats.

"Oh, okay. A rematch?" I smirk.

"I-I'd rather not." Austin sulks.

Milton walks up to Austin. "Wait until Ally finds out that you got beat up by a girl!"

I can't help but laugh as Milton uses Austin's words against him.

"Don't you..." Austin threatens Milton, jumping up and chasing him out of the dojo.

"Kim." Rudy gestures for me to come to him.

"Yes?" I nervously ask him.

"I'd be honored to have you train in my dojo." He smiles, holding his hand out, and I shake it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review. I'll try to upload much faster next time, I promise. **

**-xforeverandalwaysx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, first things first, I'M SO SO SO SORRY! **

**I need to explain a few things: **

**Guest: Yes, I've been a real hypocrite, I know, and I'm sorry for that. I'm not going to make any excuses for that. I know that I told Pinkpineapple02 I'd finish this story. I have to admit, I have writer's block. At first, I knew exactly where I was going, but it took off in a completely different direction than I had originally planned (I mean completely different- Jack and Kim were meant to be best friends lol) I briefly explained in my new fanfiction 'Keep your enemies closer' that I wouldn't be able to upload for a while, and that I needed time to figure things out, but I guess I should've told you guys here as well. **

**I felt bad, so I'm going to try to update right now, but I can assure you that it will be pretty bad.**

**Enjoy!..?**

* * *

_(Time lapse: a couple of weeks)_

For a few weeks now, I've been going to the dojo every night. I'm already the second best in the dojo! I have yet to beat up Jack though. He's definitely not as much of a jerk as I thought he was- he actually respects me enough to spar me, although I'm pretty sure that he does take it easy. He also helps me train. Rudy's always busy trying to please his girlfriend, a.k.a our homeroom teacher, Miss Applebaum.

But no, Jack's not a bad person, at all. Let's just admit it- he helped me around school when I was new, he saved my life like twice, he got my bracelet back for no apparent reason, and now he's helping me with my martial arts. We actually don't hate each other as much as we did before. We still argue a lot, and I mean A LOT. They mostly end with "I hate you.", and "I hate you too."

To be honest, I don't hate him at all. _It's just our thing._

Daisy opens the door with her muzzle, pushing it open. I pet her for a while, until I decide to keep packing for tonight.

I'm staying at Grace's tonight, she's having another sleepover. Even though the previous sleepover was really girly, and quite frankly, awful, she promised that we'd watch a few horror films tonight! Now, that's more like it.

Her parents are out of the town for the night, so it's going to be a lot more fun! Don't get me wrong, I love their parents.

After I say goodbye to my family, I grab my back and walk to Grace's house.

I knock on the door, and to my surprise, Donna opens the door.

"Donna?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Kim." She groans, closing the door in my face.

"Donna, get out of the way." Grace opens the door, moving Donna to the side.

"Why does she have to be here?" Donna whispers to Grace, but assuring that I can hear her.

"Why does_ she_ have to be here?" I give Donna a death glare, before Grace pulls me away.

Once we're out of Donna's sight, Grace whispers to me. "I don't want her to be here, either. She threatened to kick me off the pep squad if she wasn't invited."

"She's so... UGH!" I groan, looking back at Donna.

"I know, I know. Just try to enjoy yourself, okay?" She laughs.

Grace gestures Julie to come over, and she pushes through the small crowd of girls to get to us. There's at least ten of us here, most of them consisting of the pep squad.

"Hey, guys!" Julie cheers, waving her hands enthusiastically.

As I wave my hands back at her, my charm bracelet makes a noise.

"Hey..." Grace holds my arm, and studies it. "You got your bracelet back?"

"Oh, my gosh. When?" Julie gasps.

"Ages ago..." I raise an eyebrow. "Did you really not notice?"

They shake their heads simultaneously.

That's right, I never told them how I got it back.

"How did you get it back?" Grace asks.

"I'm sorry, but how could you not notice? It's been there for weeks..." I laugh.

"No, no." Julie shakes her head dismissively. "Anyway, how did you get it back?"

"Did you go back to the alleys?" Grace asks.

"Yes..." I hesitantly speak.

"Well, give us all the deets then!" Grace gawks, and Julie agrees.

I sigh before I tell them everything that happened those two nights. I tell them all about how Jack and I met up, and went to the dark alleys together. Also, how he basically saved my life again, and how Jack went back for my charm bracelet. I don't think I left a single detail out, even my secret first kiss with that creep Will slipped out of my mouth, which made them coo. I made sure to add that I definitely did not kiss him back.

"But, you don't tell anyone. Got it?" I glare at them.

They both giggle before saying "Promise."

Grace and Julie walk away to socialize, but I need to go to the bathroom.

I turn around and see Donna smirking at me, a little distance in front of me.

Oh, crap. Did she hear?

She sniggers, and I walk up to her. "What did you hear?"

"Nothing really." She speaks, making me sigh with relief. "Except for how the last person you kissed was some tramp called Will. Now that's just embarrassing."

I look up at her with wide eyes.

She heard. She's going to tell everyone. She's going to make my life a misery.

"Donna, I know that we're not the best of friends." I stutter. "But, please. Don't tell anybody."

I'm dead. I'm so dead.

"I won't." Donna lightly laughs.

"Thanks, Donna. Thank you so mu-" I smile, but then she cuts me off.

"You are." She glares at me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You're going to tell everyone."

"Why would I do that?" I raise an eyebrow again.

"Would you rather if I told everyone?" She puts her hand on her hips.

"Donna!" We turn around to hear some of her pep squad friends yelling at her to come over.

She smirks at me as she walks away.

_What am I going to do?_

There's no way that she can force me to tell anyone. She has no power over me.

* * *

After everyone arrives, we change into our pajamas. Most of the girls are wearing lace and silk pajamas.

I'd never wear anything flimsy like that, so I put on my comfy pajamas. The bottoms are shorts, which are red, navy blue, and white flannel and have a ribbon on them. The top is a plain navy blue tank top.

For a few hours, we just sit on the floor in the living room, watching a few soppy films. Just to be clear, I am totally against this.

"Um... C-Can I please braid your hair? It's so soft and long." Ally hesitantly asks me, gently playing with my hair from behind.

"Uh... sure, hun." I laugh. Ally's the quietest of them all, so how could I refuse? She's so sweet and lovely, and wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Thanks!" She giggles, before beginning to to braid my hair.

All of the guests continue to giggle, gossip, and coo over the romantic movies.

"Manicure time!" Donna squeals, running in the room with a bag full of nail polish and tools.

They all squeal, before going to get the nail polish of their choice, and begin to paint each other's nails.

"Pink or red?!" Mika asks me, jumping up and down.

"Do I have to?" I groan.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" She claps her hands, giggling enthusiastically.

"For you..." I mutter.

"Pink or red?" She smiles, wiggling both bottles.

"Fine." I glare at her. "Red."

She cheers, before beginning to paint my nails.

Once she's done, she asks "Was that so bad?"

I just roll my eyes, and she walks away.

* * *

"Ugh, why are there so many girls here?" Everyone turns their attention to the masculine voice standing in the doorway.

_It's Jack. _

"I'm having a sleepover, you moron." Grace hisses at him.

He walks into the room, and sits on the couch beside me.

"If you have friends over, then so can I." Jack grins, as he puts his feet up, and pulls out his phone.

"No, Jack." Grace groans. "Go away. We don't want you here."

"It's my house as well, you know." Jack tells her.

"Yeah, come on Gracie. Let him stay. He has every right to." Donna says as the corners of her mouth rise, walking closer to Jack. She sits down on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah, _Gracie_." Jack teases Grace, messing up her hair.

Grace grunts loudly, before returning to host her sleepover.

Jack chuckles, putting both arms behind his head and flexing.

"You painted your nails? I've never seen you with your nails painted." He laughs to me.

"It wasn't by choice." I tell him, glaring at Mika.

Within a few minutes, the doorbell rings.

"That's for me." Jack says before he leaves the room to answer the door.

"Okay, girls. Let's go to get our sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows!" Grace cheers, leading us all out of the room.

We go upstairs to Grace's room to get our bedding.

When we return to the living room, the room is not vacant. Jack has made himself comfortable with Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Austin, who all seem to be lying on a couch or on the carpet, eating pizza.

"Oh, my god! Jack! Get out of here!" Grace yells at him.

"Chill, sis." Jack chuckles.

It's evident that Grace has an idea as she begins to smirk.

"Fine. I hope you like '_Dear John_', because that's what we're going to watch now." She grins, making her way to the TV, putting the DVD of _'Dear John_' in.

The guys groan and so do I.

I've been forced to watch _'Dear John'_ countless times, thanks to my sister.

"I'm out." They all say, before running out of the room, and we burst into laughter.

* * *

I guess that I fell asleep during most of the movie, because I don't remember any of it.

I look around the room, and most of the girls are patting their eyes with tissues. It's the scene where John reads Savannah's letter announcing her engagement to Tim.

"I'm going to get food, okay?" I whisper to Grace, who's bawling her eyes out.

"Cookie dough's in the bottom of the freezer." She sniffles. She knows me too well.

I sneak out of the room, closing the door gently behind me.

I walk into the kitchen, and the boys are there, ordering another pizza on the phone.

"It's in the bottom of the freezer." Jack whispers to me, smirking.

Okay, I guess that he also knows me too well...

I laugh and shake my head.

"We're ordering pizza. Do you want some?" Jerry asks me.

"Sure." I smile. Who'd refuse pizza?

"Meat feast?" Jack asks me, smirking again.

"Yep." I lightly laugh, as they continue to order.

"So, what brings you here?" Jack asks, as the rest of them return to the table.

"Soppy films." I roll my eyes.

"Don't you like them?"

"Not one bit." I mutter.

My guess is that the film's still on, and that they hardly miss my presence. I stay with them for about an other hour, to finish my pizza.

* * *

"Kim! The film's finished!" Grace calls from the hallway, walking into the room.

"Finally." I grunt.

"What's happening here then?" She asks, looking at us all.

"Pizza..." I chuckle.

"Okay. The girls have agreed to watch a horror movie." Grace smiles.

"Really?" A huge smile forms across my face.

"Yes, but only paranormal activity." She bites her lip.

"What? No way. That's not scary at all." I groan. "The ring?"

"That'll take a little convincing, but we can try." She smiles, unsure of the outcome.

"Yay!" I cheer, throwing my hands in the air.

"We're in." Jack and the rest of them chuckle, following us to the living room.

_This is more like it._

After a bit, the girls agree to watch it with us.

We turn the lights off, to set the mood. Everyone huddles up on a couch or on the floor.

I sit next to Grace and Jack, and Jerry is next to Grace.

It's cute because Austin and Ally sit next to each other, and so are Milton and Julie. Some people are just meant to be.

As the film progresses, more and more guests leave the room.

Even most of the boys have gone._ Talk about real men. _

I look around, and notice that Jack and I are the only ones left.

"Oh, it's only us left..." I quietly laugh.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't notice..." He lies. "They're all wimps."

"Yeah, this isn't even scary." I lie.

Okay, I'm actually really scared. And to make it worse, we're in complete darkness.

"Really? Why are you hugging me then?" Jack laughs. Even though we're in pure darkness, I can almost see him smirking.

At least he can't see me blushing.

"Uh- I thought you were scared because you keep screaming like a little girl." I stutter.

"Me? I'm pretty sure that's you." He laughs.

"What? Whatever... I'm not scared." I mutter.

"Oh, yeah? Why are you still hugging me then?" He's smirking again. I can feel it.

"Because I'm scared, okay?" I groan. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

He lightly laughs before be puts his arm around me and pulls me closer.

For some weird reason, I actually like this. He's really warm, and I feel protected.

_What am I saying?_

* * *

**Did that make up for it? Some kick action for ya there ;)**

**Please review, and I'm so so sorry for not updating for nearly a month! **

**Also, please read my new fanfiction: Keep Your Enemies Closer.**

**Instagram: _kickinitmoments_**

**-xforeverandalwaysx-**


End file.
